Once in a lifetime
by lawyergirl0721
Summary: A new agent comes to work with Brennan after Booth moves to Cali. Brennan refuses to give him a chance, until Booth talks to her. Soon Brennan is finding that she is enjoying his comapany, maybe falling in love? Meanwhile, Booth pines for his true love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Temperance Brennan was on the forensic platform of the Medico Legal lab of the Jeffersonian institute in Washington DC, looking at a set of remains they brought up from Limbo earlier that morning. Ever since Booth had left to go live in California to be with his son Parker once his mother moved for a job in Sacramento, the lab has not been the same. Now instead of working FBI cases, the lab was stuck working on boring normal cases. On a positive note, in the two months since Booth's departure, a significant difference was made in Limbo.

That was all about to change today. The FBI decided that Brennan was too valuable of a player in the FBI to not have her involved anymore. So they told her that a new agent would be coming over to be the new liaison to the Jeffersonian; whether she liked it or not.

She really did not have a choice in the matter. She had once said that she would never work with any other agent besides Booth. Boy was she wrong. She would work with the new liaison, but that doesn't mean she will have to like it. She put it in her power to make sure the new agent did not last long at all. Booth would be back sooner or later. He promised.

"Dr. Brennan." Brennan jumped as she heard her name being called from the steps below the platform. She looked over and saw her boss, Dr. Camille Saroyan escorting a young man onto the platform. "This is the new FBI liaison to the Jeffersonian." She swiped her card to allow the man access to the platform. "Be nice to him!" She turned around and walked away at these words, probably to go perform some sort of autopsy.

Brennan looked at the man standing before her and studied him intently. He was not a bad looking specimen. Black hair, green eyes, tan skin, very muscular; Angela would go nuts for him. Brennan was not about to let a guy with good looks march on into her lab and attempt boss her around. Only Booth could do that!

The man smiled at Brennan. That's another thing to add to the list; charming smile and beautiful, white teeth. "You must be my new partner, Dr. Brennan?" the man said extending his hand in the common greeting.

Brennan shoved it off and looked back down towards her bones, not saying a word to him.

Alec sighed. He had been warned she would be like this. "I am Alec Schmitmeyer, I'm honored to get the privilege to work with you."

Brennan rolled her eyes at his attempts to be friendly, but she couldn't help but smile. "Schmitmeyer?" she asked, "that is a very unusual name."

Alec groaned. He obviously was used to this comment. "Where I'm from it is actually a very common name."

Brennan raised her eyebrows, still not looking up from the bones. "Where would that be?"

"Western Ohio," Alec responded, smiling at the anthropologists attempts to keep him an arms length away. He however would do everything in his power to break down this woman's barriers. They were to be partners after all.

###

"Booth, I don't know why you had to agree with the deputy director that a new liaison should be assigned to the Jeffersonian. You know I don't want to work with anybody but you," Brennan told Booth on the phone later that night.

Booth's voice filled her ear, "Bones, Agent Schmitmeyer is a very nice guy. You will get along with him."

"You said the same thing about Agent Kenton if I remember correctly," Brennan retorted. There was a silence on the other end of the line. She had struck a raw nerve. "I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely, "I didn't mean it like it came out."

"I know," Booth said.

"I just don't know the guy and they are expecting me to be his partner. They are probably expecting the same success rate as you and I had. I don't even know this guy! How can they expect me to work efficiently with him?"

Booth chuckled, "remember Bones," he told her, "at one time you did not know me either. We worked out just fine."

Brennan huffed, "yeah, but that is because you are special."

Booth was touched, "thanks Bones, I am going to take that as a compliment." He heard Brennan laugh and could not help but smile; that was the most beautiful sound to him. He sighed, "Bones," he said, "promise me you'll be nice to agent Schmitmeyer. Give him a chance."

"Booth!" Brennan groaned.

"Please," Booth begged, "for me."

He heard Brennan sigh, "fine," she finally reluctantly agreed. "I'll give him a chance."

"That is all I'm asking."

The conversation continued ranging from a variety of subjects such as food to work to Parker to the squints. Finally, after 3 hours of talking, Brennan found herself growing tired. "I better get to bed Booth," she told him, "Alec and I have a case first thing tomorrow morning."

Booth felt a pain in his gut knowing that he wouldn't be there. It should be him going out with her tomorrow. Oh well, hopefully this situation would not be permanent. "Ok Bones, I hope you have fun. Remember to give the poor guy a chance."

Brennan chuckled, "Bye Booth," then hung up.

Booth frowned as he heard the other end click off and whispered to the silence, "I love you."

**Yes, a new story! This one will be different than many stories here. (At least I never read a story like this one.) Booth will be big in the story, mainly at the end. Please just give this story a chance. Review your opinions and thoughts. Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Brennan stared out the window of the SUV as it drove to the crime scene. It should be Booth driving; Booth here with her, not this Alec Schmitmeyer. A few times he had tried to start up a conversation with her, but she had given him a death glare and went right back to looking out the window. She would cooperate, she would work with this new agent until Booth returned and he would be reassigned as her rightful partner. Until then, she would just have to put up with him.

Alec looked over to the irritable woman in the passenger seat to his right. He was the type of guy that hated driving in silence. He had attempted to start a nice, friendly conversation with her, but she gave him the cold shoulder. This woman was going to drive him insane! She refused to talk to him, refuse to look at him; hell, he was surprised when she actually agreed to work with him.

There was still a good 40 minutes until they arrived at the crime scene. Yes, this Dr. Brennan might be unsociable, and very difficult, but she was also very smart, and undeniably beautiful. He was not going to give up on her yet. Somehow he would crack her shell and be able to get her to open up to him. No, he probably never will be as close to her as agent Booth; all he was asking for would for them to be civil to one another.

"So Dr. Brennan," he said cautiously, "we have a while until we get to the crime scene. What do you say we tell each other a little bit about ourselves." She glared at him again and he felt his heartbeat race. This woman really was something else. "So we can get to know each other," he finished his thoughts hopefully.

Brennan looked at him and responded to his request, "why would you need to know anything about me, and I you?" she asked.

Alec sighed and answered her back, "because we are going to be working together; partners. You should know that means we have each other's back, look out for one another. I think that if we know each other a little better, that will make the job a little easier."

Brennan looked at him and said, "Fine, if you want to know about me, I will tell you right now everything you need to know about me. My name is Temperance Brennan, I am a forensic anthropologist and I work at the Jeffersonian Institute. I am a liaison to the FBI and I often work on cases to help identify the bodies and catch the killers. Until recently, my partner was Special Agent Seeley Booth, but since he left I got stuck with you." She stopped and turned back towards the window and said one last thing, "that is all you need to know about me in order for our partnership to function."

Alec smiled. She was truly something else. "What about me?" he asked, "do you want to know anything about me you think will be beneficial to your job?"

Brennan did not turn to look at him, just shook his head no, "I know everything I need to know about you," she told him.

Alec rolled his eyes at that, but still couldn't help but smiled. He knew one thing for sure, working with would be interesting.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Alec broke it saying, "Booth and I are friends you know."

At the sound of Booth's name Brennan jerked her head around to face Alec, her eyes showing the feeling she never told anybody. Alec knew better. He smiled. Brennan was in love with Booth, that much was for sure.

###

"Alec," Booth greeted his caller later that night, "how is everything going with Bones?" he asked.

Alec sighed, "I have tried everything to get her to open up to me; she wants nothing to do with me."

Booth chuckled, "that sounds like her. She hated me at first too you know," he told Alec.

Alec laughed in disbelief, "I don't believe that. That is impossible."

Booth replied, "Oh, believe it my friend. It took a while for her to grow to like me."

Alec sighed, "What should I do Booth; I really want her to at least be civil with me. I know her and I will never be as great of a team as you and her; but I wish she would just give us a chance. What should I do Booth?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Booth asked, "Couldn't you ask someone else; like Angela?"

Alec sighed, "Booth, you are her best friend. She really cares about your opinion. I am almost certain that if you give me the advice, it will work. She trusts you."

Booth sighed. He couldn't believe Brennan was still giving Alec a hard time. He thought he had taken care of that. "What if I tell you I already talked to her and asked her to give you a chance?"

Alec snorted, then stopped, "did you?" he asked.

Booth nodded, and realizing Alec could not see that answer he confirmed, "yes."

Alec groaned, "Well it obviously didn't work. She has been giving me the cold shoulder all day."

"Hey," Booth argued jokingly, "I'm not a miracle worker." He thought about the conversation he had yesterday with Bones. Finally, a thought clicked in his mind. "But it did work."

Alec was confused, "what do you mean it worked?" he asked Booth.

Booth explained, "I told her to give you a chance as her partner; from what it sounds, it seems like she did that." Booth stopped and then said, "if you want, I will talk to her and see if I can get her to be friendly to you."

"I'm only asking for civil," Alec replied; no use on aiming for the impossible. He heard Booth laugh, "Hey Booth," Alec asked, "one last ting… would she like it if I called her Bones?"

The other end of the phone was silent for a little bit and Alec thought he had said something wrong. Finally, Booth answered, "sure, if you want to make matters worse. Only I can call her Bones."

"Ok good," Alec let out a sigh of relief, "I would feel very awkward calling a woman Bones."

Booth laughed, and said goodbye to Alec. After hanging up he sighed and dialed the familiar number. "Bones-"

**I know it has been a while, but usually I'm not this bad at updating. I usually update daily, but… well, I just didn't. I hope you are enjoying this story. Please review, and then hopefully I will not just not update tomorrow. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Alec sat at The Founding Fathers Bar, drinking his celebratory drink. Him and Dr, Brennan had finished the case, however, he highly doubted she would be coming to celebrate with him. He realizes that for some reason she blames him for taking over Booth's job; but it was not his fault that Booth decided to move to California to be with his son. In fact, he was not the only agent who was offered this position as liaison to the Jeffersonian. He was however the only agent who was brave enough to put up with the wrath of Dr. Brennan. To be completely honest, he thought that everyone was exaggerating when they talked about her; now he realizes they were not.

He sighed and took a chug of his refreshing drink. Why did Brennan hate him? Sure, he took Booth's place, but like previously stated that was not his fault. He had talked to Booth, and he had said he would try to knock some sense into her. Alec figured that it would have to be one hell of a bump to get anything through to that woman that she did not want to see.

Right at that moment, he felt as if there was someone gazing at him. He turned around and came face to face with none other than Dr. Temperance Brennan. He leaned back in an exaggerated motion; needless to say he was shocked to see her there. "Dr. Brennan," he grinned at her, "what are you doing here?"

She sighed and pulled a chair across the table from where he was sitting. "I was thinking about the fact that we are going to be partners; whether I like it or not," she felt the need to add, "and it is only rational that you and I get to know each other a little. Just so we can have each other's necks."

Alec looked at Brennan. Have each other's necks? What the hell was that supposed to mean. Brennan saw the confused look on his face and said quietly, obviously disappointed, "I got that wrong, didn't I?"

Just then, Alec realized what Brennan was trying to tell him. "Do you mean so that we would have each other's backs?" he asked as gentle as he possibly could.

Brennan nodded, "that sounds right."

Alec had to hold back a laugh. How could it be that one of the smartest people this world has to offer could be so oblivious to those little sayings and pop culture references?

Brennan saw the amusement cross Alec's eyes, and all she could do was let out a huff and roll her eyes. She grabbed a drink and began taking sips. "So," she stated, "since this was your idea I will let you go first," she told him.

Alec looked up at her, "No no no no no," he said to her, "you are the one who came to me tonight, therefore you should be the one to start this conversation."

"I stared the conversation by telling you to begin," she countered.

Alec rolled his eyes. You could never win against her, could you? "Fine," he reluctantly agreed, "as I have already mentioned, I grew up in western Ohio; on a large dairy farm in Mercer County. Growing up I spent my time milking, going to school and playing football. After graduating from high school I got a full ride to The Ohio State University and played football for them."

"athletic scholarship?" Brennan questioned, thoroughly listening to his life story, much to his surprise.

He shook his head, "academics," he said to her, "the football was just something I did in my spare time."

Brennan nodded her head, clearly impressed with his explanation.

Alec continued, "I double majored in Criminal Justice and English, and minored in Agricultural Communication."

Brennan raised her eyebrows, "that is a pretty hefty load," she told him.

Alec nodded, "yeah, but back then I had no idea what I wanted to do. I either wanted to be a English professor, a journalist for one of Ohio's farm journals, or an FBI agent."

"The FBI agent is a little random," Brennan said, "don't you think?"

Alec smiled, "yeah, but I was interested in it, and I obviously could do it, so why not?"

"Do you have any regrets?" Brennan asked, "I mean with your chosen path in life."

Alec shook his head no. "Do you have any regrets with the way your life turned out?" he asked her. When she shook her head no he continued, "I believe I am where I am meant to be. I still do some writing on the side; nothing major, just a few articles now and then for the Post."

"Impressive," Brennan nodded her approval.

The rest of the night went on like that. Alec continued to tell Brennan about his life and dreams, and likewise, Brennan told Alec about her life. Before long, all the tension between the two of them had melted, and things were no longer awkward. In fact, it felt as if they had know each other their whole lives. To both of their surprise, they discovered that they were more alike than previously thought.

For both of them the unthinkable was happening. For Alec, he was having a good time with the woman who everyone said was cold and heartless; the woman all the other agents refused to work with because she liked no one but Booth. For Brennan, she was having a good time with her new partner, someone other than Booth; something she swore she would never do. Above all, Brennan found for the first time in a long time she did not think about Booth once that night.

**I know, I know; please don't kill me. I modeled Alec after someone you would find in my hometown (I live right on the boarder of Mercer County Ohio, and I wanted Alec to be like the people we have here. In fact, Schmitmeyer is a very common name where I am from.) I hope people are reading this. If you are, please review so I know if I should continue it or not. If nobody is reading, why should I waste my time writing? I hope you do review, because I have a really good idea (at least to me) for how this story will turn out. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Brennan walked into her office the next morning to find Angela sitting at her desk. "Good morning Sweetie," she said to Brennan as she walked into her office and quizzically looked at the woman sitting behind her desk as if to ask why she was in her office. "Did you have a nice time with your new FBI hunk last night?"

Brennan rolled her eyes and sat her bag on her desk and stood beside her chair, which Angela was currently occupying, waiting for her to get up.

Angela did not seem to notice that she was in her friend's way, however; she was just sitting there, smiling up at Brennan, waiting for her reply.

Brennan sighed. There really was no way of escaping Angela, was there? "It was just drinks Ange," Brennan explained, giving up at trying to reclaim her seat. She walked over to her couch and sat down there, and had to stifle her groan when Angela got up from the desk and came to sit by her side on the couch.

"Come on Bren," Angela gushed, "even you know that in most cultures that would constitute as a date."

"It's not a date Angela," Brennan argued, "He's my partner. We were just trying to get to know each other a little better; so we can work better together."

Angela gave a big grin, "tell yourself whatever you need to Sweetie. But just know that I know you better than that."

Brennan rolled her eyes, "I'm not interested in anything from him."

Angela shook her head in disbelief. "Now I know that is a lie," she exclaimed. Brennan looked at her as if to ask how she would know that. Angela said, "Bren, you are a woman, and I know for a fact that no woman could resist the charm of Alec Schmitmeyer."

"Ange," Brennan told her, "there is no way you could possibly tell if every woman in this world would want him. First of all, every woman has different tastes and not every woman would like the same person."

Angela was shaking her head in disbelief at her friend. How could she be so clueless? "Sweetie," Angela said, "I was not being totally serious.

Brennan's face fell. "Oh." She always got a little upset when she overlooked things that any normal person would see easily. Sometimes she wished she could understand these little things that everybody else in the world, besides her, seemed to understand.

Angela saw the disappointment in her friends face and went over to her to try to comfort her. "Don't worry about it Sweetie," she said, "I understand your feelings. You are madly in love with Booth, and-"

Brennan shook her head in disbelief at Angela, "Angela!" she exclaimed, "You know that is not true. Booth and I are just friends."

"And I know that is not true," Angela countered, unnerved at her friends stubborn mind. Why can't she just admit when there is a good thing sitting right in front of her? "But," she added in before Bren could get any madder at her than she already was, "if it's not true then why don't you give Alec a chance?"

"Because he is my partner, Ange," Brennan exclaimed, a bit annoyed that she would not give it up at this. "I am not going to risk my life, or his for that matter, just so I can have my biological urges satisfied which any man could help me with for that matter."

Angela sighed. She swears sometimes that her best friend does not have a clue on the most common things for other people. "Bren, Sweetie," she said to her, "sometimes you need to chose a man based on your interests, compatibility, and interest in them. Love does exist; you just need to find the right guy to share it with. I myself personally believe that you and Booth would be a perfect couple."

Brennan gave Angela a menacing look. "Ange-"

"I'm sorry," Angela apologized. "Maybe I'm wrong, maybe Booth is not the right one for you. You need to find a man though; let's face it, none of us are getting younger."

"I don't need a man in my life for me to feel that my life has been lived to its fullest," Brennan argued with Angela.

"No," Angela agreed, "but a man does help." Seeing the look Brennan was giving her, Angela sighed and told her, "just give it a chance, ok. Do you like Alec?"

Brennan nodded, "he is a nice guy. I can find myself having a serious, intellectual conversation with him."

Angela shook her head in disbelief. Whatever, if that is what it would take for Brennan to finally have a serious relationship, then so be it. "Just give him a chance Sweetie," Angela practically begged.

"I don't know Ange," Brennan replied, getting up from the couch and moving to her desk to start her day.

Angela quickly followed her, not about to give up on her just yet. "I'll tell you what," Angela bargained, "if Alec asks you out on a date, you accept." Seeing as her friend was about to argue she quickly continued so Bren could not argue quite yet. "You go out on one date with him and see where it goes. You never know."

Brennan sighed. Finally she asked, "if I agree will you leave me alone so I can do my job?"

Angela squealed in delight. That was as close to an agreement as you would ever get with Bren.

"Fine," Brennan said,"IF he asks, I will go on a date with him." Angela smiled and was about to walk out the door when she heard Brennan calling to her, "and you cannot instigate him asking me either. It must be on his own accord."

Angela waved her hand in acknowledgement that she heard the other end of the deal. Damn, she thought. Brennan might not be as bad as reading other people as everyone believed. All she could do was pray that Alec would have the guts to as her out. Angela smiled, she was positive that would not be a problem.

**I hope you are enjoying this. I am glad I actually got some reviews; that way I know people are actually reading this and I am not wasting my time. I am off school until Monday, so hopefully I will be able to update this and my other story periodically. All I ask is that you review. (That really is not a lot to ask for, is it?) REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Seeley Booth sat on a bench in the park watching his son play with his new friends. Moving to California to be with his son was not a mistake; of that much he was certain; however, he did know that his new home was missing one thing, the thing his heart desired most, his Bones. She called him every night just to talk. It is amazing how good of friends they had become over the years while working together. It was amazing how much she had changed over the years. It was amazing how that woman could make him breathless every time he merely even though about her. She was the only regret he had about leaving his previous life in DC.

Booth was still thinking about her when he felt someone tugging at his sleeve. He turned around and saw his son, Parker, standing before him. "What do you need Bub?" Booth asked his son.

Parker yawned, "Daddy, I am hungry and tired. Can we go home now?"

Booth looked down at his watch and saw that it was 6:45. No wonder why Parker was getting hungry. "Sure," he answered, "you want to stop by McDonalds on the way home for supper?"

"Sure," Parker said excitedly, bouncing up and down at the prospect of a delicious meal consisting of chicken nuggets and French fries.

Booth smiled at the child's excitement. Every time he looked at Parker he knew that he did the right thing by moving in order to be with him. But every time he thinks of one Temperance Brennan…

###

Later that night, Booth arrived back to his small, crowded apartment to the sound of a ringing phone. He carried a sleeping Parker and laid him in his bed, and then ran to pick up the phone. "Booth," he answered.

He figured it was probably Bones calling for her nightly chat; what he found, however, was far from Bones.

"Hey Booth," a man's voice said from the other end, "this is Alec."

Booth sighed, he really was looking forward to talking with Bones, but, oh well. "Alec," Booth said in his typical chippy Booth voice, "how're things going with everything back there?"

"Everything is going great," Alec responded to Booth's question. "I just wanted to say thanks. Tempe is talking to me now. We actually had drinks last night and got to know each other."

Booth couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Someone else was with his Bones. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind Booth said to Alec, "that's great. I hope that means she won't be as difficult for you now."

Alec laughed, "What do you mean by not as difficult?"

Booth replied, in all seriousness, "we are talking about Bones; she will never make anything truly easy for anyone, not eve me."

Alec chuckled, "Well, I hope that everything will turn out all right also."

Booth nodded and wondered why Alec was calling. Was it just to say thanks for convincing Bones to give him a chance? He highly doubted it. There had to be an underlying reason hidden in there somewhere.

"I wanted to ask you something else," Alec said, causing Booth to snap back to reality. "I wanted to see your opinion on asking Tempe on a date."

Booth practically choked on the air he was breathing when he heard Alec's words. He wanted to date Bones? How in the hell was he supposed to respond to something like that?

Booth's silence must have been much more awkward than he originally thought, for a few moments later he heard Alec chuckling. "Booth, it's ok, really."

Booth was confused, "what is ok?" he asked.

"You and Tempe were partners first. Everyone around the bureau always said that you two had a thing for each other, I just chose not to listen to them. I guess they were right."

"What are you talking about?" Booth asked.

Booth could feel Alec smiling knowingly at that, "you are in love with Tempe, aren't you?" Alec asked.

"No," Booth denied, "no. Why would you even think that?"

"Listen," Alec said, "if you are not comfortable with me and Tempe dating, all you have to do is tell me."

Booth sighed, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. What should he say? He knew what he wanted to say… but it didn't really seem appropriate.

"You're my friend Booth," Alec continued, "I don't want to take your girl."

"Me and Bones are just partners Alec," Booth said, regretting it instantly, "I think you should ask her out. Just make sure you don't hurt her."

"Thanks Booth," Alec said, excited by the prospect of asking out his new, beautiful partner, "I would never do anything to hurt her."

"As long as she's happy, I'm happy," Booth told Alec; the only truly honest thing he said this whole conversation.

###

Alec got off the phone with Booth and was truly ecstatic. He would ask Tempe out on a date. However, he knew Booth was lying. He knew Booth loved her; that was obvious. He just did not know why he wouldn't fight for her. Oh well, he had to think of the perfect way to ask the most wonderful woman on a date with him.

###

Booth got off the phone with Alec and sighed. He should have admitted to him that he was in love with Bones; he just couldn't find the nerve to do so. He realizes now that he might have lost her forever. No, Alec was not like the other guys: Michael, David, Mark, Jason, even Sully. No, Alec was a really good guy, and Booth was positive that once Bones found out how great Alec really is, he would lose her forever. Oh well, as long as she is happy.

**I really don't have much to say, so I'll just say PLEASE REVIEW. If I get enough reviews, I will try to update again tonight.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Brennan sat at her office desk, ferociously typing up her report on the case she and Alec had just solved. She was so engrossed in her work that she did not notice the person who was making his way into her office. It wasn't until the man let out a cough to gain her attention that she realized he was there. Startled, she jumped in surprise and turned to see who was in her office. "Agent Schmitmeyer," Brennan said at the sight of Alec in the room, "Do we have a case?"

Alec shook his head no. "No case," he assured her, "I was just wondering-" his voice trailed off; he was clearly nervous about what he was about to say.

Brennan saw the fear in his eyes and immediately knew that he had come to ask her on a date. In her mind she remembered Angela telling her that one of the most fun things to do to guys, besides sex of course, was watching them squirm when they got nervous. So, even though her mind was telling her she should make things easier for him, Brennan decided for once to follow Angela's advice and see what was so 'sexy' about a nervous man. "Is there something you want to ask me?" Brennan asked, trying hard not to let Alec see the hint of a smile spreading across her face. She would give Angela this much, agent Schmitmeyer did look pretty appealing as he stood there before her at this moment.

Her words must have made him even more nervous, because after she said that, he began to mutter like a mumbling idiot. He couldn't help but think to himself how incredibly beautiful she was. Why should he face the almost inevitable rejection she was bound to give him? No, he was going to ask! Yes, everyone knew she was supposedly in love with Booth, but that doesn't mean she couldn't go out on a date with him. Booth did live on the other side of the country now after all. Deciding to just be a man and go for it, Alec asked the question, "would you like to accompany me to a social outing tonight?"

He immediately cringed at the words he had just spoken. Who the hell would ask the most amazingly beautiful woman they have ever seen on a date by asking them to a 'social outing'? He was almost positive that he would be kicking himself for that one later.

To his utter amazement, Brennan did not laugh at him, or scoff at his nervous rambling. She just stood with a big smile on her face and said, "yes, I would love to accompany you to a social outing tonight."

His face lit up once a realization of what she had just said sunk into his mind. "You will?" he asked, trying his best not to seem too excited.

"yes," she responded to him, thinking to herself that she would have to inform Angela that she was actually right when it came to her theory about men when they were nervous. She turned back to Alec and told him, "I'll meet you at-" she stopped in order to let him fill in the time.

"7?" he asked, still dumbfounded that she had actually accepted his request.

"7," she repeated smiling at him, then turning out of her office to go find her best friend.

###

Alec took Brennan to a place a few miles outside of the city. It was called HonkeyTonk Heaven, and she looked at him quizzically when they pulled up at the place. Alec informed her that growing up in rural Ohio, he was most definitely a hick at heart. He said he comes here whenever he gets a little homesick in order to remind him of the good ol' days.

He got a little nervous when he saw an unsure look cross Brennan's face. He asked her if she wanted to go here; if not he would find another place for them to go.

Brennan declined his offer, telling him she wanted to see what his life is like. Anthropologically, this most definitely would be an educational experience.

Brennan should have know this night would not have been like any other date she had ever been on due to the fact that once Alec had settled down from the excitement of having a date with her, he had called her to inform her that jeans and a nice shirt would be suitable for the nights date. She wondered what that could possibly mean, but decided to just go with it.

She was surprised to say that after a night of home-cooking, beer, square dancing, country music, and (god-forbid) cowboy hats; she had had one of the best dates of her life. She never expected that a date that many people would call 'hick' could be so much fun. She knew one thing for a fact, she would not forget this night for a very long time.

And it was only to get better… Alec dropped her off at her apartment a little after 3 in the morning, and despite her complaints, walked her to the door. She told him she had a great time, and he said the same. The night only got better when he pulled her in for a kiss. After a few minutes, Alec pulled away to see her grinning at him. He gave her a peck on the lips and told her he'd call her tomorrow, leaving Brennan standing in with the memories of one of the best nights of her life.

** Just so you all know, I meant for the date part of this chapter to go like this. At first I planned on going into detail about it, but that would have been incredibly long and boring for me to write. I think the way I did it worked out just fine. I hope people are reading this and enjoying it. Remember, the more reviews the sooner I update. (And it is just starting to get good).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

"It was amazing Booth," Brennan told Booth the next morning after her date with Alec. "I never thought going to anyplace called HonkeyTonk Heaven would be a date I would find memorable, but quite surprisingly I had a lot of fun."

Booth felt a tight pull in his chest. She sounded so happy; she sounded as if she and Alec had known each other forever. This situation really should not make him this upset; Alec was a good guy and obviously knew how to make the uptight anthropologist actually have a good time at a place such as HonkeyTonk Heaven.

He forced out a laugh, "HonkeyTonk Heaven? That sounds like a place only Alec would take a date."

He tried his hardest to feel happy for her as she continued to tell him about her night. He was happy for her in some ways. He was happy that she had finally found a man that could make her truly happy; a man who would not leave her- one who would always be there for her. He desperately wished he could have been that man, but it was a little too late now. He lived on the other side of the country, and even if he did move back to DC, he would still be too late. As much as he hated to admit it, he had come to his realizations of his feeling for her too late, and now she was with someone else. All he could do was be happy for her.

"-and then he took me back to my apartment and kissed me," Brenan told him. "It was amazing, and although I realize that it is physically impossible, I felt as if there were spiders in my stomach."

"Butterflies, Bones," Booth corrected her, "butterflies."

"Oh," she stopped and he could tell she was thinking about his correction, "that does make much more sense."

Booth let out a genuine chuckle. He truly loved hearing her so happy; and honestly, he does not remember the last time she had been this happy. "You know Bones," Booth told her in a teasing tone, "that is one of the signs of love- butterflies in the stomach."

To his dismay, she did not quickly reprimand him for saying that like he was expecting her to do. Wait a second… was she in love with him? "Bones," he asked, hoping the worry that he felt inside was not showing in his voice, "do you love Alec?"

"Of course not Booth," Brennan answered; and Booth could not help but let out a sigh of relief; "I am not in love with Alec… yet."

"What do you mean by yet?" Booth asked.

"It means that I find that I have feelings for him, and it is quite possible that in the future these feelings could turn into ones of love."

Booth was quite frankly shocked by the statement she just gave. Did she really just say that? Sid the woman who swore love did not exist just admit that she could possibly fall in love with someone? "Did you just say you could possibly love him?"

"In the future, yes," Brennan affirmed.

"Wow," was the only thing Booth could say. Just wow!

"And I owe it all to you," Brennan said, throwing Booth totally off guard by her statement.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Booth asked, appaled.

Brennan was quick to explain, "if it wasn't for you I would not believe in love at all. Five years I spent as your partner, and what can I say, your views on love must have filtered into my way of thinking. Anthropologically it makes sense, people will-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Bones, hold it," Booth interrupted, "are you telling me that you loved me?"

"No," Brennan stated, "I am stating that it is because you believe so strongly in love, soul mates and fate that I have grown to somewhat believe that your theory may be plausible."

"So you never loved me?" Booth asked.

He heard her sigh, "Booth," she said quietly, "I love you like a friend. You are one of my best friends. I trust you with my life, and I would do anything for you. I think that is love."

Booth was silent for a moment. He really did not know how to respond to the admission that Brennan had just given him.

Before he could respond, Brennan continued, saying something that would shock Booth even more than she already had. "Maybe I could have loved you."

"What!" Booth exclaimed.

"If you would not have moved away to be with Parker, there is a good chance that I might have developed feeling towards you that can be described as love."

Booth was speechless. She could have loved him? Did she know that he has loved he has loved her for a long time?

"It is because of you that I am with Alec," Brennan continued, "If you would not have talked me into being nice to him and giving him a chance, I never would have even contemplated going out on a date with him. Thank you for being you, and convincing me that Alec deserved my respect. But most of all, thank you for teaching me how to believe in love. I never thought I would, but now it seems like it could be a reality."

Booth was dumbfounded by her words. He was the one who made her fall in love with Alec? The more he thought about it, the more he realized how true her words were: he did convince her to give Alec a chance. Maybe because he did that he had ruined his chance at finding happiness with her. Would she have loved him if he did not leave? Would they get together? Grow old together? Be the picture perfect couple? He does not know. All he knows that because of him, the love of his life was falling in love for the first time in her life; to another man.

Despite all these thoughts that were running through his head, the only he could say to her was, "you're welcome."

"You are a great friend Booth," he heard her say. "I don't know what I ever would have done; where I would be at this moment if I never would have met you. One thing I know for sure is that I would have been worse off if you and I never would have met."

Tears began to cloud Booth's vision. The woman he wanted more than anything in the world was within arm's reach; but yet he could not grasp her. He could not confuse her now with his words of undying devotion to her, not after the great compliments she had just given him. No, she belonged to Alec Schmitmeyer now. Alec Schmitmeyer: the luckiest damn man on this planet. He has her; Temperance Brennan.

"I just want to say I am happy for you Bones," Booth said sincerely. He truly was happy for her… he was just sad for himself.

** I intended this chapter to be more about Brennan and Alec, but after last night's 100****th**** episode, I had to write a Booth and Brennan scene. All I'm going to say about the 100****th**** episode is that I am still heartbroken now. (Believe it or not I am a HUGE Booth/Brennan fan). However, I do believe that everything will work out for them in the end; Avalon did say so! Perhaps everything will work out for them in this story as well… maybe! I hope people are reading this yet. If you are, be sure to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

The next morning Brennan walked into her office to find Angela sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hands just waiting for her to arrive. Brennan rolled her eyes at the sight of her friend in her office; knowing perfectly well what she was there for. She took her coat off, put it on the back of a chair, and then went to her desk; all while trying desperately to completely ignore Angela.

However hard she tried, however, it was almost impossible to ignore Angela Montenegro. Immediately after Brennan sat down to begin her day of work, Angela got up off the couch and went over to the desk. She handed the cup of coffee to her friend as she said, with a big grin on her face, "so I take it you and Alec had a good time on your date last night."

Brennan gave her friend a sheepish grin, "I would concur with that assessment."

Angela squealed when she heard that she was right. She ran up and took a seat on the edge of Brennan's desk, gaining her a look of disapproval from Brennan. At the moment, Angela really did not care. "So spill; all the details!"

Brennan rolled her eyes, but complied with her friends demands. "Where do you want me to start; with the night of square dancing at a bar called HonkeyTonk Heaven, or our kiss?"

"He kissed you?" Angela gushed, delighted for her friend, "and then what happened? Did you invite him inside for a little HonkeyTonk between the sheets?"

Brennan's face turned red at Angela's suggestion. "No," she corrected, "actually he kissed me and then left to go home. He said he did not want to rush me."

Angela let out a deep sigh, "Aw, that is so incredibly romantic."

"It really was," Brennan agreed with a smile, "I had a wonderful time."

"I hope you are talking about the night with me," a voice came from Brennan's door, "I pray you did not have another date with another dashingly handsome man last night. That would just make me feel terrible."

Angela gave Brennan a knowing look, and then asked her friend, "at least tell me there was tongue involved in the kiss. I will find it highly disappointing if there was no tongue as well as no 'roll in the hay.'"

Alec's eyes went wide at the notion that his love life was thoroughly being discussed in this very room.

Angela must have noticed Alec's hesitation, for she turned to the man and explained, "Bren tells me everything about her love life; and I mean EVERYTHING. If you don't like it you will wither have to grow a set and suck it up, or break up with her right now. It is ultimately your choice."

Alec looked at Brennan and then gazed back at Angela. Upon seeing that she was being totally serious, he shrugged and began walking out of the room, "ok, if that's the way it has to be."

Brennan looked at her friend desperately, begging for her to help, "Alec wait, what are you doing?"

Alec laughed and came over to her and reassured her by planting a kiss on her lips, "I was just joking." He looked over at Angela and gave her a wink, "I don't mind you sharing the information of our love life with Angela. It is probably as close to a three way as I will ever get."

Angela raised her eyebrows and looked at Brennan jokingly, "if you ever want to take me up on that offer-"

"Ange," Brenna warned her friend to stop before she went too far.

Angela just smiled, shut her mouth, and resumed her position on the couch while the two lovebirds chatted.

Brennan rolled her eyes and asked, "do we have a case?"

Alec, still chuckling from earlier replied, "sort of."

Brennan was confused. "What do you mean by sort of?"

Alec sighed. "A body was found in Eastern Indiana near railroad tracks. It is believed to be the body of a girl that went missing a few months ago. Nobody down there can identify the remains, so they are asking for some help."

"Ok," Brennan replied, "that will be very quick, "no need to catch the murderer or anything?"

"Nope," Alec shook his head no, "they already have the murderer, they just need the body." He looked up at her, "however, I was thinking that it didn't have to be such a quick trip."

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked.

"Well," Alec began nervously, "the place is right along the Ohio-Indiana boarder… actually, 10 minutes from my home. I was thinking that maybe you and I could visit with my family some."

Brennan's eyes went wide, "you really want to introduce me to your family?"

Alec nodded, "I figured since you'll be out there anyways; might as well, right?"

Brennan looked really frightened at the prospect of meeting a boyfriend's family. Were they even boyfriend and girlfriend? They never really even talked about it.

Of course, Angela had to pipe up and throw her two cents worth in, "you should go Bren. It would give you a much needed vacation… and you still will be able to work a little. You deserve it."

Brennan still looked doubtful ad Alec grinned at her seductively, "and who knows," he said, "just maybe you and I could literally have a roll in the hay."

** I hope people are reading this. If so, review… if you do, I will update. Simple math; really!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Brennan looked out the window of Alec's small rental car at miles upon miles of nothing but fields of corn and beans. Alec looked over to his passenger and smiled upon seeing that she was taking in the scenery that was playing before them.

"Welcome to Ohio," Alec said laughing at the look on her face, "this is pretty much it; farms and fields."

Brennan looked over towards Alec and corrected, "Actually Ohio is very well urbanized. There are three major cities: Columbus, Cincinnati, and Cleveland; as well as many other cities to take note of; Akron, Toledo, Dayton, just to name a few."

"Well we flew into the Dayton airport, and as you could tell it was in the middle of a cornfield," Alec countered.

Brennan shook her head in disagreement of what Alec was saying, "Technically the Dayton airport is in Vandalia, which is a suburb of Dayton."

"Still Dayton," Alec said stubbornly.

Brennan just shook her head and rolled her eyes, and Alec smiled at her. "did you know that Ohio is also home to touchdown Jesus?" Alec asked Brennan.

Temperance looked up at Alec with a questioning glance and responded to his question, "what?"

"Touchdown Jesus is a huge statue of Jesus raising his arms to the sky as if he was giving the symbol for a touchdown."

"I do not understand what it is with guys and sports all the time," Brennan muttered, "and you know that I am not religious, why would you tell me about some sacred statue of the Christian's lord?"

Alec shrugged, "I just thought you might like to see it sometime. Ancient civilizations made statues to their gods all the time, I thought in your book this might compare to that and you would be interested in that sort of thing."

Brennan shrugged and with a smile on her face told Alec, "you make a very interesting argument. Perhaps I will have to check out this homerun Jesus."

"Touchdown," Alec corrected. Brennan looked up at him confused as to what he was saying. "Its touchdown Jesus," Alec told her with a smile on his face. He couldn't help but think she was extremely cute when she made mistakes such as that.

"Oh," Brennan said, a little disappointed that she got it wrong, "Homerun, touchdown, at least they are from the same sport."

Alec almost choked on the sip of coke he had just taken. He looked at Brennan to see if she was honest to god being serious about what she just said. By the look on her face he was assuming she was. "What sport is that?" he asked her, honestly curious as to how she would respond."

"Basketball," Brennan said with a proud smile.

Alec sighed, he had a lot of work to do with her if she was going to fit in with the Schmitmeyer family.

###

About an hour later Alec pulled into a long gravel lane with a big farmhouse and lots of barns. "Home sweet home," he told Brennan.

Brennan sighed as she stepped out of the car and took a deep breath and caught the stench of manure.

Alec could not help but laugh at the face she was making. "You'll get used to it. You can't go anywhere around here without smelling it."

Brennan nodded and let herself be lead by Alec to the front door. Before he rang the doorbell, he looked back and saw Brennan looking very nervous.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her, concerned.

Brennan shook her head no, "it's just… what if your family doesn't like me?"

Alec took Brennan's hands in his and gave them a squeeze. "It is impossible for someone to not like you." He saw that she was about to argue this point, so he put his hand up to stop her, "and also, it is impossible for the Schmitmeyer family to not like anyone."

Brennan rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You ready?" Alec asked her, squeezing her hand once more.

Brennan nodded and let go of the death grip she had on his hand.

At the nod, Alec rang the doorbell and faced himself for total and utter chaos.

**I realize this chapter is not really that exciting. However, everything in here is true, from the city names to Touchdown Jesus. I will update on Friday if I get enough reviews. Let me know what you think about this story so far, what you think of Alec, what you think Booth is going to do, how you think this story will end up… I am honestly curious to see yourpredictions as to how this story will turn out. So review and you will get an update. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

The front door swung open almost immediately and a older woman with long faded brown hair stood there. "Alec!" she said pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Hey mom," Alec grinned as he hugged his mother back, but rolled his eyes in a way that only Brennan would notice.

"You have grown up so much," she gushed, "please tell me you are eating ok; you do get by fine on that skimpy FBI salary don't you?"

"Mom," Alec complained, "I'm fine… I promise."

The woman pulled away from her son and noticed Temperance standing awkwardly on the porch. "You must be the young lady Alec told us he was bringing home," she smiled at her.

Brennan outstretched her hand for a friendly hand shake, "I am Temperance Brennan, it is nice to meet you Mrs. Schmitmeyer," Brennan said politely.

"Oh please call me Rachael," the woman insisted.

"Ok Rachael," Temperance said, "you can call me Tempe… or Temperance if you prefer."

Rachael smiled at the uncertainty in the Brennan's voice. She quickly stepped to the side and ushered her and Alec into the house. "I am so happy that Alec finally brought someone home to meet us. We were starting to think he was incompetent when it comes to woman."

"I'm happy to be here," Brennan replied honestly.

Alec cleared his throat and cut into the girls' conversation, "so where is everybody else?"

"Your father is outside milking, and your sister is in the other room having a panic attack. Perhaps you could go calm her down?" Rachael practically begged her son.

Laughing, Alec lead Brennan into the family room where a young woman was sitting on the couch, heavily pregnant."

When they entered the room the woman looked up at them and exclaimed to Alec, "so you finally decide to show your face around here. What the hell brings you back to this little hick town?"

"Geez sis," Alec acted offended, "good to see you too. Wow you have gotten fat!"

The woman took the remote that was laying on the couch beside her and pelted it at her brother. "Hey, I've never seen you 8 months pregnant, and I never will; so you just shut your big mouth."

Alec grinned and turned to Brennan and explained, "this is Jessica, my twin sister."

"I am perfectly capable of introducing myself bro," Jessica exclaimed. She stood up and shook Brennan's hand and said, "I'm Jessica, Alec's older sister-"

"By three minutes," Alec felt the need to cut in.

Ignoring her brother, Jessica continued, "It is a pleasure to meet you. You have my sympathies; spending time with my brother," she let out a dramatic shudder.

Brennan laughed. "I am Temperance Brennan; I find your brother charming."

"Oh God, you're too late. He's already pulled you into his trap!" Jessica feigned horror.

"Stop it Jess," Alec said stealing his sisters spot on the couch and motioning for Brennan to come sit beside him.

Jessica just rolled her eyes and went to sit in the recliner. "Temperance Brennan?" she said in a curious voice once she got situated, "how do I know that name?" Alec just rolled his eyes, and Brennan was about to tell her when Jessica figured it out. "Wait! I had to go all over hell and back to get a copy of your book for dad last Christmas."

Brennan raised her eyebrows. That surprised her. Usually it was women who read her books. She was surprised to learn that Alec's father was the fan.

Alec noticed her surprise and informed her, "dad is a high school anatomy and physiology teacher. He admires your work. Once he found out you were also an author… well, let's just say that is all he wanted for Christmas."

Jessica just rolled her eyes. "Dad is going to be stoked when he learns that you brought the one person he would want to have dinner with dead or alive home for dinner."

Brennan looked at Alec, confused, "I don't know what that means."

"Dad worships you," Alec explained, "he would do anything to meet you."

Brennan nodded in understanding and listened with interest as Alec and his sister engaged in small talk.

"So when are you going to pop?" Alec asked with an evil smirk on his face.

Jessica looked over at Brennan and rolled her eyes, "men can be so crude," she addressed her, then turned to her brother, "my due date is November 4, but I could 'pop' at any time."

This conversation went on for a few more minutes. Brennan learned a lot more about Alec. For example, he has two brothers; Josh and Luke, and a pet cow named Rosie. Before long Alec was leading Brennan back to the car to identify the remains that lead her to fly out to the middle of nowhere in the first place.

The remains were not difficult to identify. With the pictures and information provided, she was able to give a positive identification within minutes, as well as determine the murder weapon. Soon, there was enough evidence to convict the person they had in custody for the crime. That probably had to be one of the easiest cases Brennan had ever worked on.

After identifying the remains, Alec and Brennan were driving back to the farm.

"I'm sorry if my family seems overbearing. Sometimes they just don't know when enough is enough."

Brennan smiled and shook her head, "I actually find them intriguing. I very much look forward to meeting your father and talking to him about the human body. It seems like he will probably understand me more than anyone else in your family."

Alec shrugged; she was probably right about that. He just grinned. "You will have plenty of time to talk with him tonight as well as tomorrow."

"Why, what's tomorrow?" Brennan asked, confused.

"It's a surprise! Jess will help you get ready in the morning," Alec answered her with a wicked grin.

**I don't know if anyone is interested, but I kind of want to run my ideas for the rest of my story by someone. (I need someone to criticize the rest of the story before I write it.) If you don't mind knowing the ending, I would love to share my outline with one person so they can help me add 'meat' to the story. Just a note: I will not change the ending or anything that happens leading up to the ending. If anyone is interested in this, leave a review letting me know. I will chose the person who leaves the most detailed review and seems the most honestly interested in it. (Make sure to mention that you want to help me out; I will not chose you if you don't; I don't want to ruin the ending for anyone who doesn't want to know.) I will send you a PM if you are chosen, and if you are still interested I will send you my outline for the rest of the story. I will chose the person tommorow night sometime (probably around 7, EST.) I hope someone out there will be willing to help me out. Even if you're not interested in that; still leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

"Where are we going?" Brennan asked the people who were in the van with her. They had waked her up at 4:30 in the morning, and they were on the road by 5:15, the only problem was, she had no clue where they were taking her. All she could make out was that they were heading due west. When no one answered her question, she rolled her eyes and silently wondered if this was what being kidnapped felt like. "You guys are not going to tell me, are you?" she asked once she realized she was not going to get an answer out of anybody here.

Alec's father, Jim, was driving with a smile on his face. Brennan sat in the passenger seat, per Jim's request. In the back was Alec and three other men, two of which she assumed were Alec's brothers, as well as two other women, possibly the guys' wives or girlfriends. Jessica had not come along due to her current condition, but she did wish Brennan the best of luck before they had left, still not giving her any information on where they were headed.

Alec chuckled at the annoyed tone in Brennan's voice. "Just trust me Tempe," he told her, "we will have a blast."

"Can't you give me a hint to where we are going?" Brennan begged.

Alec shook his head no, "all I can tell you is that every year our family goes on a special outing. Jess and mom usually comes with us, but seeing as she is about to pop any day now, it would be kind of hard to accommodate to her needs. Mom offered to stay home with her this year."

Still unsatisfied with the response she had received, Brennan grumbled something inaudible and leaned back against the seat and prepared herself for the trip.

A little over two hours later, Brennan knew more about Alec's life than she thought she would ever know. She already knew that his dad was a high school anatomy teacher, and they spent a good portion of the trip talking about the inner workings of the human body. She also learned that two of the men were indeed Alec's brothers. Josh is the oldest, and he brought along his girlfriend, Aimee; and Luke was the middle child and he brought along his fiancé, Laura. The other man was Jessica's husband, Chuck.

Brennan could not help but feel a little overwhelmed. She had only known Alec for a few months, but here she was, already meeting his family; and being included as part of it. She honestly had no idea how she should handle the situation. On one hand, she was glad to feel as if she belonged, but on the other, her past made her caution every opportunity that could possibly make her happy; she could only end up heartbroken in the end. Doing her best to push aside her fears, Brennan settled down and attempted to take a little nap before arriving at the still mysterious destination.

In what seemed like no time at all, Brennan was being jostled awake by Alec. "We're here, wake up," he told her.

Brennan groggily opened her eyes, sat up, and tried to take in her surroundings. She still had no idea where they were. The only thing she knew was that wherever they were, there was a lot of people judging by the number of cars in the parking lot they were in.

"Are you going to tell me where we are now?" Brennan asked as she got out of the car.

Alec smiled and handed her a shirt of some sort, "Let's just say that I am going to show you what a touchdown is."

Brennan looked at him confused, and then looked down at the article of clothing he had just handed her. She unfolded the shirt and saw a mesh red and gray shirt with a number on the back and front.

"Where are we?" she demanded.

Alec grinned, "We are in Columbus, at my alma mater, the Ohio State University; and we are going to watch the bucks kick Michigan's ass today!"

###

Alec and Brennan broke off from the group, and Alec gave Brennan the tour of the college. He showed her his old dorms, the REC center, the library and the oval. After the complete tour, Alec took her to where the rest of his family was tailgating.

By the time they arrived, the rest of the Schmitmeyer family had changed their clothing so they were all decked out in scarlet and gray. In no time at all, Alec was leading Brennan into the horseshoe where thousands of fans were waiting for battle.

Arriving at their seats, Brennan looked over to Alec, "I don't understand why football is so important to many men. To me it seems like a bunch of alpha males asserting their dominance over the other team."

"It's called bragging rights," Alec told her, smiling.

"So why did you want to drag me along?" Brennan asked, "you know how I am with sports. I would have been fine staying home with your mom and sister."

Alec gave her a fake pout, "but I wanted to take you somewhere that was special to me. I played for this very team, and every year I come to this game to root my team to victory over our biggest rivals. I wanted to share that with you."

Brennan still looked a little unsure, so Alec promised, "I will sit through something that is important to you if you want."

Brennan looked up at the mention of that. She smiled, "so you mean you will come and sit through the next anthropology seminar I have."

Brennan had to stifle back the look of terror that crossed through Alec's eyes; but like a gentleman, he sucked it up and gulped as he responded, "sure, if that's what you want."

Brennan laughed. She was not about to tell him that she would never make him sit through one of those seminars; might as well just make him sweat a little.

She looked over to him and snuggled against his body, "thank you for including me. I might not like sports or understand football, but since it is important to you I will be willing to learn."

Alec smiled and pulled her in for a kiss just as the buckeyes ran in the first kickoff for a touchdown.

**I know I have not updated in… over a week maybe. My excuse is Prom Weekend, and before that… well, I did not get many reviews, so I did not have the urge to write as quickly. Please review; that is what inspires me to write quicker updates.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

"Where are you taking me now?" Brennan asked Alec as he lead her from the car with a blindfold on. This time, however, it was just the two of them. The rest of his family was back at the hotel they had rented; probably getting ready to go out and celebrate the big win with a few drinks. Brennan was more than willing to go out for drinks with his family, in fact she probably could use some alcohol right about now. Alec, however, told her he wanted to take her to one of his favorite places of all time. Brennan, despite the need for some beer, willingly agreed.

That is how she ended up here, god knows where, with a blindfold on, letting a man lead her someplace unknown.

The air outside the car was cool and crisp, and everything was silent. They were definitely outside of the city. Before long, the silence was replaced by the sound of rushing water. "You didn't take me out here to murder me, did you?" Brennan asked, honestly a little worried.

Alec chuckled and lifted her up into his arms.

Brennan squealed in surprise. The sound caught her by surprise; Temperance Brennan never squeals. In her defense, she was blindfolded and could not see that she was about to be picked up. That constitutes a squeal.

"Just trust me Tempe," Alec said quietly into her ear.

Brennan took a deep breath and allowed herself to trust him; she has no reason not to.

As he continued to walk, Brennan heard a sound as if they were walking through water. The sound of rushing water kept getting closer and closer to it seemed as if they were right on the edge of a waterfall.

Brennan felt Alec set her down and slip the blindfold off of her eyes. She blinked a few times and adjusted her eyes. It seems as if her prediction was not that far off. Instead of being at the edge of a waterfall, they were right underneath one.

She looked around to take in her surroundings. It seems as if they were in a completely hollowed cave like structure. To one side was an opening where the waterfall was running. On the other side was an opening that gave them a perfect view of the land surrounding them.

Alec saw her looking out over the landscape in awe and came beside her. He pointed into the distance at a small town and said, "that is Columbus."

"How far are we from Columbus?" Brennan asked, still in a daze from the amazing sight she had just been shown.

Alec shrugged, "probably a good 60-70 miles away," he responded.

Brennan nodded and walked closer to the edge of the cliff where they were standing. They were still a good ways up. The sights were spectacular. She turned to Alec with a grin on her face and asked, "how did you find this place?"

"My freshman year in college, me and a few of my buddies came out here to hike. Let's just say I happened to stumble upon this place. Now I come out here whenever I can. It is just so serene, so beautiful."

Brennan sat down and dangled her legs off the cliff. Alec followed suit and did the same. "I'm glad you brought me out here," Brennan said softly to Alec as she took his hand in hers, "it really is amazing."

Alec smiled and gripped her hand back, "anytime I need to truly think, I come out here. It seems that out here I can find my thoughts better than any other place in this world."

"I can see why," Brennan stated. She became quiet and listened to the sound of the rushing water behind her as she watched the sun set over the landscape in front of her. "What did you need to think about?" she asked him after a while.

"Hmm?" Alec looked up at her, obviously not having heard what Brennan had just asked him. She couldn't blame him, really.

"You said you come out here whenever you need to think," Brennan said, "what do you need to think about that constitutes a special trip out here today?"

Alec let out a small smile, and answered her question, "us."

Brennan was shocked. She really did not know what she should think about his answer. "Us?" she asked for clarification, her voice shaking in surprise.

Alec turned so that his eyes were bearing into hers. "Temperance," he said softly, "you are an amazing woman, and I think that I might be falling in love with you. I needed to come out here to think about the future… our future."

Brennan's eyes widened in shock. She could honestly say that she was not expecting this, "Alec, I-I don't know what to say," she admitted.

Alec gave her a smile for reassurance, "you don't need to say anything," he told her. "that is part of the beauty of this place. You don't need to talk, you don't need to question; all you need to do is think."

She looked at him and began to say something, when Alec cut her off by bringing a finger to her mouth. "Shh," she reassured her again, "don't talk, just think."

Just think. Brennan looked out over the scenery and thought. Alec just told her he loved her! And he didn't expect an answer? She had told him her views on love, marriage, etc; was he actually respecting that? Was he the first man that would actually respect her views before his own?

She looked over at him and saw him sitting beside her with his eyes closed, lost in his thoughts. Was he thinking about her?

Brennan began to confuse herself with all this thinking. She was steadfast in her beliefs up until this point, but now she felt herself beginning to crumble at the hands of the man sitting next to her. Was that love?

Sighing, Brennan took Alec's hand in hers once again, and together they looked out into the beyond, thinking.

**Yes, I realize I have been terrible at updating lately. I do have excuses, but I won't get into them. So, please review, and maybe I will update.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Seeley Booth groaned when he heard his phone ringing. He looked at the alarm clock and saw that it read 3:23; way too damn early for someone to be calling, unless of course, it was an emergency.

Booth groggily picked up his phone and checked his caller id. 'Bones' was flashing across the screen. Immediately his mind thought of the worse possible scenarios. Is she hurt? Is she in the hospital? Is she sick? Oh god, did something happen in the field? Is she ok?

Without even a second thought, Booth answered his phone, all trace of tiredness out of his system. "Bones," Booth said, wide awake and alert, "are you ok? What happened? Is something wrong?" he demanded.

"Booth?" he heard her voice question him on the other end of the line. She sounded ok; he took a deep breath and allowed himself to think clearly again. Damn, what does that woman do to him?

"Sorry Bones," Booth apologized, "I just got to thinking something bad happened. I mean, why else would you call me at 3:20 in the morning?"

"Well here it is 6:20," Brennan tried to defend herself.

"Time zones Bones," Booth reminded her, stifling back a yawn, "besides, 6:20 is even a little early for you to be up and about. Usually you are not at the lab until 7:30 at the absolute earliest."

"I'm not in D.C," Brennan told him.

That caught Booth's attention, "where are you then? I thought I made it perfectly clear that I did not want you going on any dangerous assignments without me. I mean, don't get me wrong," Booth continued to ramble, "Agent Schmitmeyer is more than capable, it's just he is not me, and I do not trust your well being with anybody other than myself in those types of situations."

After he stopped the line was quiet for a few seconds until Brennan asked him, with a bit of humor in her voice, "are you done yet?" she asked him.

"Yes," Booth replied, then added, "sorry."

He heard her chuckle, and he couldn't help but smile. That is one thing he loves about her; her smile. Knowing that he can make her laugh brightens his day. Hell, she in general brightens his day.

"You were wrong about me being on an assignment," Brennan told him, "but you were right about one thing."

"What was that?" Booth questioned.

"I am with Alec," she stated.

Booth was speechless. He honestly had no idea what to say. "Wow," he finally managed to croak out, "where did he take you?"

"Well I guess I did misspeak earlier," Brennan said, "it started off with a set of remains for me to identify, but that is not the only reason why we're here."

"And where is here exactly?" Booth asked, praying he would not dread the answer she gave him.

"Ohio," Brennan stated simply.

"Ohio?" Booth asked, "isn't that where Alec is from?"

"Yes," Brennan said, "after he learned that there was some remains for me to identify in this area, he asked me if I wanted to meet his family and stay there for a couple of days. I decided it was only logical, seeing as I was already in the area and agreed."

Booth felt as if his heart was breaking. She was with him. She had met his family. She was living her life without him!

"So why are you calling me to tell me this?" Booth asked, probably sounding a little harsher than he actually intended.

Brennan sighed. She probably noticed his tone as well. "because," she answered gently, "I was having a hard time sleeping and I wanted to talk to someone about this." She stopped for a moment, and Booth did not say a word; just let her continue. "I guess I could have called Angela, but I don't know Booth," she practically began crying, "you are my best friend."

Booth was shocked by her revealing this to him. Yes, he already knew this deep down, but he never thought he would live to see the day when she would actually admit it.

"I wanted someone to talk to," she sniffed, causing Booth to stop thinking about her previous statement and listen to what she was saying now.

"If you don't want to talk, that is fine," she said.

"No," Booth quickly said. No, he did not want to hear about the wonderful time her and Alec were having, but he did not want to lose her at all. If at the moment all he could be was her friend, her confident, then so be it. It will only bring them closer together in the end… right? "I am listening."

"He could practically hear Brennan's smile, even though it was very illogical. God, the things he would do for that woman. He would go to hell and back for her, take a bullet for her, even feel his own heart break for her. Just for her to be happy.

He listened intently as Brennan told him about the week she spent with Alec and his family. She told him about his family, the football game, and some sort of romantic waterfall. By the end he felt as if he could not take anymore. His poor heart can only take so much.

What made his heart break even more was what she said at the end. "I think I found the one person that I am meant to be with."

Booth almost chocked on his own tongue when he heard those words come out of her mouth. Did she just say what he thought she said?

He heard her laugh, "I know I said I would never be part of a strictly monogamous relationship, but you opened my eyes and showed me that sometimes there are benefits to having only one partner."

No! She was not doing this to him! She was not saying that he was the one who pushed her to Alec. All those times he was talking about him and her, not her and some other guy!"

"Alec is a great guy," he heard her say, "I think I might be in love with him!"

Booth became completely still to the point he could hear his own heart pounding in his chest. The line was silent for a time; seconds? Minutes? Hours? He wasn't sure. All time stopped and all he could feel was the beating of his broken heart.

"Booth," he finally heard her say, breaking him free from the trance he was in, "say something."

What was he to say? He was not about to lie to her and tell her he was completely happy for them, but yet he did not want to hurt her. Finally he decided on, "I think you are moving too fast!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brennan asked.

Booth sighed, he knew she would not like hearing this, but he was not about to lose her completely. "It means," he clarified, "that you and Alec just met a few weeks ago. There is no rush. Just take your time and enjoy things as they happen. There is no need to rush things along."

"But you were always the one to say follow your heart. I think my heart is telling me I love Alec," Brennan said.

"Yes," Booth said, "follow your heart, but remember that sometimes your heart leaps further ahead than you are physically able to keep up with. Keep in mind what your heart is telling you, but take things slow. Going too fast is only a recipe for disaster."

"I don't know what that means," Brennan said.

Booth chuckled, "It means that if you move too fast you might end up getting hurt. There is no rush. Take things slow. Love only grows stronger over time." He knew that last comment for a fact.

"Thanks Booth," Brennan said, "I knew I could count on you for good advice."

"Anytime Bones," he said.

After he hung up the phone Booth lay in his bed thinking about the conversation he and Bones jus had. The only thing he could think was that Alec was stealing his thunder because he was not there with her. There was nothing he could do about that immediately, but he would find a way to get back to DC soon; come hell or high water!

**Booth finally makes another appearance in my story! Don't worry, I did not forget about him. Just so everyone knows, I am total B&B! In my stories however, I like to throw in a bit of angst between the two of them. Everything works out in the end. Maybe not the way you want it to, but the characters do end up (for the most part) happy. I hope you are enjoying this, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Angela looked up from her work when she heard someone enter her office. Upon seeing who it was, she stood up with a big smile on her face.

"Sweetie!" she squealed, running over and giving her best friend a huge hug, "you're home." She let go of the embrace she had and continued, "so tell me all about Ohio. How was it? Was his family nice? Did you two do anything special?"

Brennan could not help but laugh. This was typical Angela, she should have seen this coming. "Ange," she said with a smile, "I was just coming in to let you know that I am back. Couldn't you let me go home, shower, and unpack before you interrogate me like a suspect?"

Angela looked at Brennan in mock disbelief, "I can't believe you would deprive me of all thins juicy information for one second longer. You do realize that you left me here all by myself while you went out and took a vacation with your incredibly hunky boyfriend. The least you could do is tell me about your trip." Angela ended her little speech with a pitiful smile and begging eyes.

Brennan rolled her eyes but sat down in a chair and made herself comfortable.

Angela squealed and ran up and hugged her, knowing perfectly well that she had won and she would get the story. "So," she said when they were both situated, "tell!"

Brennan took her time and told her friend everything that happened on her trip; from the first night at the Schmitmeyer house, to the Buckeye game, to the romantic evening under the waterfall.

Angela let out a romantic sigh once Brennan was finished with her story. "It sounds like you had a wonderful time," she said.

"I really did," Brennan agreed. "You were right Angela," she continued.

Ange looked up at these words, a little confused about where her friend was going with this. "About what Sweetie?" she asked.

"love," Brennan stated simply.

Angela's eyes widened in disbelief. Did Temperance Brennan really just say what she thought she just said. Is she admitting that she is in love?

"You need to give me more than that," Angela begged, rooting for more information, What about love?"

"It does exist," Brennan stated firmly, as if it was not a big deal what she was admitting.

"You love Alec?" Angela asked slowly, trying to grasp her mind around this fact.

Brennan nodded, smiling, "I think I might."

"Wow!" was all Angela could muster.

"You don't sound too thrilled," Brennan observed. She had thought that her best friend would be incredibly happy that she admitted she was in love. "Is there a problem?"

Angela shook her head no, "no, Bren," she said slowly, still not believing this was happening, "nothing is wrong."

"Good," Brennan said, looking into Angela's eyes and trying to determine why Angela was acting the way she was.

"Actually I lied," Angela admitted, causing Brennan to freeze in worry.

"Why?" she asked, "what is wrong?"

"Sweetie," Angela asked, "aren't you moving a little fast? I mean, you just met the guy a few months ago."

Brennan shook her head in disbelief, "why does everyone seem to think I am moving too fast? Booth said the same thing when I talked to him-"

"Whoa, hold it," Angela interrupted, "you talked to Booth about this?"

Brennan nodded in affirmation, "yes, yesterday before we left. I told him that I think I finally found the one."

"The one?" Angela questioned; shocked, for lack of better words.

"Yes, the one. You know, the person you are meant to spend the rest of your life with."

Angela shook her head, "no, Brennan. You do not know what you are talking about!"

Brennan looked at Angela, a little hurt that her best friend was not being as understanding as she thought she would be. "Why Ange?" she demanded. "Why are you suddenly so set against me and Alec. Or are you set against me falling in love in general. Because if I remember right, it was you who convinced me to go on a date with him, and you who convinced me to go to Ohio with him."

"Yes," Angela agreed, "but that was before you went around saying that you are in love, and that he is the one."

"Why?" Brennan demanded, "do you not think I deserve to have someone to love? Why do you not want me to be happy?"

Angela sighed, and then admitted, "It's not that I don't want you to be happy- just the opposite in fact, I want you to more than happy."

"Then why are you fighting me with this?" Brennan asked, the anger she had expressed turning into hurt.

"Because I don't think you can be truly happy with anybody but Booth!" Angela exclaimed. "There, I said it!"

"Booth?" Brennan said quietly.

"Yes, Booth. Come on Bren, we are not stupid. Everyone knows that you two have a thing for each other, that was obvious since day one! Is you dating Alec, really out of love, or are you just secretly pining for Booth?"

"I do not love Booth!" Brennan insisted.

Angela shook her head in frustration, "whatever you say Brennan."

"No," Brennan stopped Angela from walking out of the room, "I love Alec. I really do. Maybe at one time I did love Booth, but that time is over. Alec is a nice guy, and I think he is really in love with me as well. Booth will always be my friend, but that time has passed. I am in love with Alec."

Angela saw the sincerity of the words that he friend was speaking. No, she didn't like them, but she was not going to lose her best friend because of this. What she said was true; Alec is a very nice guy, and it is obvious that he is crazy about her; it's just that nobody is meant to be in this world more than Booth and Brennan.

Angela sighed. Hopefully Bren would realize how she feels about Booth before it is too late. There is no doubt in her mind that Bren really does love Alec; it's just not her 'the one' as she would put it.

Angela stifled a sigh and gave her friend a big hug. "If you are truly happy, then I am happy for you."

**Sorry. That is all I can say in regards to my lack of updates. What can I say… the end of senior year is hectic. 10 days of school! Hopefully I will have a lot of time to write this summer before I head to Ohio State at the end of September. Just remember, if you review I update… it really is that simple!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

It has been a little over five months since Brennan and Angela had their little talk in Angela's office. Angela still truly believed that Booth was the only man meant to be with Brennan in the long run, but she was not about to tell her friend her feelings and get her head bitten off again. Alec was a really nice guy, and he treated Bren well. Brennan also seemed truly happy when she was with him. That was all they could ask for, right?

Within the past five months, Brennan and Alec had grown very close. They were going out on dates nightly, and therefore she was out of the lab by no later than 6:00 every night; not that anyone was complaining. It was also obvious that she was happy with the way her relationship was going. Every morning she would walk into the lab with a smile on her face, and she would chat with the security guards and interns whenever she passed them- a habit which only recently started. It was painfully obvious to everyone that Alec had her wrapped around his finger; and likewise he was wrapped around hers. They all knew it was only just a matter of time…

Angela, and everyone else at the Jeffersonian for that matter, tried their hardest to keep Booth in the loop when it came to Bren and Alec. They all thought he deserved to know about how their relationship was progressing. That is probably why Alec's phone call really did not take him by surprise.

"This is Booth," Booth answered his phone one afternoon while watching Parker watch some TV show.

"Booth, its Alec," the man on the other line said.

Booth fought back a sigh, and instead put on the most cheery voice he could muster in this situation, "Alec my man, how are you? How is Bones?"

He immediately noticed Alec's voice sound much happier at the mention of Bones, which in turn made Booth feel even more terrible.

"She's great," Alec replied, "I'm great. We're great."

"Great!" Booth replied hoping his voice was not dripping with sarcasm, though he highly doubted it.

"Actually," Alec continued, not noticing anything different about Booth's demeanor, "that is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?" Booth questioned, not sure where he was taking this.

"Tempe and me," Alec clarified.

Booth let out a groan, honestly not knowing what to say or do. He really didn't want to hear about how happy they were; but then again Alec was his friend, and so was Bones. In the end he decided friendship outweighed his own feelings on this matter.

"I figured you have known Tempe longer than me, perhaps you even know her better than me."

Booth was not going to argue with that.

Alec continued, "I was hoping to get your advice on the situation. I… um, uh-"

"Just tell me Agent Schmitmeyer," Booth demanded, wondering what would cause Alec to stutter like he was now doing so. Whatever it is, it must be very important.

"I want to ask Tempe to marry me," Alec finally got out.

Booth gasped. This was not what he was expecting at all. Why would Alec tell him this? Did he want his permission? Blessings? What?

"Why are you telling me this?" Booth asked.

"Like I earlier mentioned," Alec replied, "you know her better than anyone. I figured you would know if it is too soon, how I should do it; when, where, etc. I figured you would know what to do."

Booth sighed. Alec wanted his advice on how he should propose to the woman that he himself was madly in love with? That seemed a little odd to him.

AS tempted as Booth was to just outright lie to Alec and ensure that the proposal would not happen, he knew that ultimately it had to be Tempe's choice. Therefore, he decided he only had one choice; give the advice he had.

"This is a huge step," he told Alec.

"I am aware of that," Alec responded.

Booth closed his eyes. Thank God Alec could not see him at this moment, otherwise it would be painfully obvious how much pain he was feeling right now. "What I know of Bones is that for the longest time she did not believe in marriage at all. She felt that it was a way for males to dominate the females into giving them what they wanted. I also know that in the years I spent as her partner, I felt her opening up slowly to the idea of marriage and a monogamous relationship. As for her view on the subject now… well, your guess is as good as mine."

Booth could hear the confusion and hesitation in Alec's next question, "so do you think I should go for it?"

Booth sighed. It would be so easy to make things go his way here. But, that would not be fair to Brennan, or Alec for that matter. "I think you have to decide yourself what you should do." He couldn't find it in him to just come out and say to give it a go. This would have to be Alec's own decision. "I believe in fate- that things happen for a reason. However things play out… it's because it is meant to be." Booth finished.

"Thanks Booth," Alec said after Booth was finished dishing out his advise, "I appreciate your help. I'll let you know what happens."

With that, Alec hung up leaving Booth alone to think about the events that had just transpired.

Wow! Alec was going to propose. Even though Alec ended the conversation uncertain whether he would actually pop the question or not, Booth had no doubt in his mind that he would. Now the only thing he could do was hope that fate was on his side and that Brennan and Alec were not meant to be. He could only hope that fate still believed in him and his Bones.

**I have not updated in forever, but I am far from giving up with this story. Now that it is summer I can hopefully focus (at least some of) my time on these stories. Again I remind you… you can never know how this story turns out until you read the last word. I still have many twists and turns planned. Please review, and I promise I will not wait close to three weeks before updating again!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Seeley Booth shot up in bed in the middle of the night after a series of horrific dreams terrorized his thoughts. The first dream he was standing at the altar, watching Bones walk down the aisle towards him. Then, at the last minute, she turned away from him and walked toward Alec. The last part of the dream was the worst. He watched a suspect that Bones was interrogating turn and shoot her in the chest. Nobody was there with her, and when Booth tried to go help her, he could not move. He had to just stand and watch her bleed out in front of him.

Wiping the sweat off of his brow, Booth forced himself to lay back down in his bed. He had to keep telling himself in his mind that it was just a dream; it was not real!

It seemed so real though. In the wedding dream, his Bones had looked so beautiful, and he almost swore he could smell her perfume radiating off of her body. The ache in his heart when she turned away from him felt real as well. And the other dream- well, he was not even about to get started on what was real about that.

Looking over to the digital alarm clock by his bed, Booth groaned. 4:17, looks like he was not about to get any more sleep tonight.

Instead of sleep, he let his mind drift off to the one place they have been going a lot recently: Bones.

She claims that she is in love with Alec, even though it is obvious she is rushing things. Alec is planning on proposing to her, and there is no doubt in Booth's mind that she will say yes. Bones, the same person who told him that marriage was an antiquated ritual, and that love is not real is in love and most likely getting married.

It should be him. It should be him asking her to marry him, not Alec. It should be him planning a wedding with her, not Alec. It should be him taking her to sit under romantic waterfalls, not Alec. It should be him that she loves, not Alec.

However hard he tries to change what has happened, however much he wishes for things to be different than they currently are, the facts remain the same: she loves Alec, not him.

Groaning, Booth rolled over in his bed and tried to sleep, even though he knew it was close to impossible. However, sleep soon found him. Before drifting off into the land of nightmares- the place where Bones does not love him, Booth knew exactly what he had to do.

###

The next morning Booth tapped on the door to his ex's apartment. He was greeted by an energetic bundle of energy.

"Daddy, Daddy! What are you doing here?" Parker asked his dad, shocked to see him.

"Can't a guy come to see his favorite son as a surprise?" Booth asked.

Parker nodded and ran into his father's waiting arms, eager to tell him all about what had happened in his life since the last time they had seen each other.

It was just then that Rebecca decided to walk in from the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. "Seeley," she said, shocked to see her ex, "what are you doing here? You aren't scheduled to come until Saturday."

"Actually," Booth said, placing Parker on the ground and shooing off to go play with his wii, "I needed to talk to you about something pretty important."

Rebecca looked at him as if she was trying to size up what he wanted. Getting nothing, she agreed, "fine, let's talk in the kitchen."

As he took a seat on one of the bar stools, Booth looked around the small area. "I like what you've done with the place," he said, trying to initiate some conversation, "it looks homey."

"Let's just cut to the chase," Rebecca sighed, knowing perfectly well she probably was not going to like what he was about to say, "you never were one for small talk."

Booth chuckled at her attempt to lighten the mood, then proceeded to tell her why he had made this impromptu visit. "Bones is getting married," he blurted out.

Rebecca's eyes widened, "Dr. Brennan?" she asked in disbelief, "are you sure?"

Booth shrugged, "it's not official yet, but her boyfriend and I worked together, and were kind of friends, and he asked me how and if he should propose to her."

Rebecca's eyes widened further, "what did you tell him?" she asked- this was just getting better and better.

"I told him to do what he thought was right."

Rebecca chuckled, "you stupid bastard."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Booth asked, feigning hurt in his voice.

"It means that it is obvious you love Dr. Brennan, and you are just too chicken to put your feelings out there."

Booth dipped his head in embarrassment and acknowledgement, "you're right," he admitted, "that is why I have decided to do something about it- I will never be able to live with myself if I don't."

Rebecca nodded, understanding perfectly what he was trying to say, "you are moving back to DC, aren't you?"

Booth nodded, "like I said, I need to try something. I love her, I can't just give her up without a fight. And I can't fight for her from across the country."

"And if things don't work out between the two of you?" Rebecca asked curiously.

Booth sighed, "my whole life is in DC. My friends, my job- everything but my son."

Rebecca sighed, not really knowing what to do. She knew she would not be able to change Booth's mind about this, but she also knew that there was no way she'd be able to keep Parker away from him. "What do you suppose we do about the difference? We can't fly him across the country every weekend."

"I was thinking every other weekend," Booth joked.

Rebecca smiled, she could always count on Seeley Booth for a laugh. "I actually have been thinking about going back to DC. Maybe this is what I need to make a decision."

Booth's face brightened at her words, "really?"

Rebecca nodded, "we'll see. Parker misses it there; his friends his school- and I know that if you would move back he'd miss it more than ever. I'll see what I can do."

Booth smiled as he walked out of the apartment after a few hours of playing Super Mario Kart with Parker. He was going home!

**I had something I wanted to say, but now I forget. Anyways, just review- I told myself that if I get enough reviews, I will update again tomorrow afternoon. Make sure to review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

"Are you sure about this?" Alec asked Brennan as she rang the doorbell to her father's apartment. "I mean, I've heard about your dad. What if he doesn't like me?"

Brennan rolled her eyes and stated, "Come on Alec, it's not like he is going to kill you."

Just then, the door opened and Max looked at his baby girl standing there with her boyfriend. Max smiled, "unless you hurt her," he said as he looked Alec in the eyes, "then I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Dad," Brennan said, appalled that her father would even joke about something like that. At least she hopes that he was just joking.

Max grinned at his daughter and her friend and ushered them inside. "Of course I'm just joking," he told his obviously worried daughter, "you don't have to worry about that." As he said this he gazed at Alec as if to let him know that he was not totally joking on the situation.

Alec gulped, intimidated by the man who was now sizing him up in front of his girlfriend. "Mr. Keenan sir, it is nice to finally meet you."

Max nodded dismissively and then looked over towards Brennan. "Tempe honey, can you please give Alec and I a chance to talk man to man?" Max asked.

Brennan looked over towards Alec and saw a look of fear cross his eyes. "I do have to make a call to my publishers anyways," Brennan sighed. Upon hearing Alec take in a deep intake of breath Brennan told him, "you have nothing to worry about. I promise you that my dad will not harm you in any way." Just as she was about to walk out the door, she turned towards her father and said in a warning tone, "don't hurt him."

Max smiled at her reassuringly until she walked out of the room. Max turned back towards Alec and said to him, "so you are the man who has been dating my daughter for the past 7 months, but still did not even think about coming to meet me."

"I wanted to meet you, but-"

Max chuckled and patted Alec on the shoulder, "I know, I know. My daughter can be a bit stubborn at times. It does not surprise me at all that I am just now meeting you."

"Really?" Alec asked, hoping that Max would not totally hate him.

Max chuckled, "really. I can tell you like my daughter. I can tell she likes you."

"but?" Alec stated, knowing perfectly well that there had to be one coming sooner or later.

"No buts," Max said, "it's just that I always thought it would be agent Booth who would win my daughter's heart."

"that seems like a pretty big 'but' sir."

Max shook his head, "I am not saying that I am upset that it is you. I like agent Booth. He is a good man- a good friend to my daughter. Do you know him?"

Alec nodded his head in response, "yes, we've been good friends for a while."

Max nodded in understanding, "then you know how crazy he is about my daughter." Max could see the uncertainty cross Alec's face. Sighing, Max continued, "but I can also see how crazy you are about her too."

Alec looked up in shock, not knowing what to expect next from this man.

"I like you Alec," Max told him, then added in a condescending tone, "don't make me regret that decision."

###

Deputy director of the FBI, Andrew Hacker, was sitting in his office when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he called out, not expecting to see one of his former agents at his door. "Agent Booth," he greeted, "what a surprise. I was not expecting to see you around here so soon."

Booth nodded and took a seat in the chairs opposite of Hacker's desk. "I hope this is not a bad time sir," Booth asked out of respect.

"No, no," Hacker said to him, "what do you need?"

Booth sighed, "I have decided that California is not for me. I miss my home too much, as well as my real job."

Hacker began to laugh at this, "so let me guess, you want your job back?"

Booth was nervous. He usually prides himself on being able to read people like a book, but in this situation he could honestly say that he had absolutely no idea of what his boss was thinking. "Sir?" he asked.

Hacker stopped laughing and looked up at Booth, "I can't believe you would even think of asking. You are probably one of the best agents this bureau has had in a long time. We have been suffering ever since you left, and you would think I would have to think about hiring you back?" Hacker asked a stunned Booth. "Of course you can come back, when can you start."

"Whenever the Jeffersonian needs me," Booth replied, happy that his boss was taking this well.

"Whoa," Hacker stopped Booth's happy spell. "Agent Schmitmeyer has been appointed as the new liaison to the Jeffersonian, and he has been doing very well. I just can't kick him out from that position."

"You know that he and Dr. Brennan are a couple?" Booth asked, desperate to try anything that would get him back to being partners with his Bones.

Hacker laughed yet again. "Booth," he said, "I happen to know for a fact that you and Dr. Brennan have been dancing around each other for years. If I take agent Schmitmeyer off the case just because he is romantically involved with Dr. Brennan, I would not be able to allow you to work with her as well."

Booth groaned, "but I thought FBI personnel were not permitted to date one another?"

"That is true," Hacker agreed, "but Dr. Brennan is not FBI, she is a scientist." Hacker could see the disappointment in Booth's face at these words. He sighed. "Listen Booth, I am not saying that you cannot be partners with Dr. Brennan. I am saying that I cannot just kick Alec from that job. You two will have to work it out amongst the two of you as to whom will be partners with Dr. Brennan."

Booth nodded, "thank you sir," as he walked out the door and went to see the love of his life in person for the first time in over 7 months.

**I hope this wasn't terrible; I wrote this at 12:00 am because I didn't want to wait much longer to post another chapter for you all. So, in return, some reviews would be nice.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Booth stood just outside the familiar apartment door. In a few seconds he would see his Bones again, for the first time in over half of a year. Needless to say he was a little nervous. What if she did not want to see him now that she had Alec? Booth shook his head at the absurd idea and pushed his negative thoughts to the back of his mind. He was not about to let anything- or anyone- ruin the reunion between him and his Bones.

He smiled at the thought of seeing her again, and knocked loudly on the door. He heard some shuffling coming from the other side of the door and put on his big Boothy grin as he noticed the door swinging open.

Seeing her for the first time in such a long time literally took his breath away. She looked so beautiful- so much more beautiful than he remembered her being. The way her eyes lit up when she noticed it was him, and the way she broke into a full blown smile, was enough to make Booth's heart practically melt out of his chest.

"Heya Bones, long time no see," Booth greeted her as she flung herself into his arms for a full blown hug. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly, thanking God for actually being here with her at this moment. "I take it you've missed me?" Booth asked her grinning as he pulled back from her strong embrace.

"Booth?" Brennan asked in a confused but thrilled voice, "what are you doing here? It is the middle of the week. I'd think it would be hard to get off your job just to come visit."

Booth let out a hearty laugh as he entered her apartment, "well, I was going to surprise you a little later, but since you asked… I am moving back to DC!"

Brennan's eyes widened in surprise, "what?" she asked, "really?"

Booth nodded and grinned as he pulled her into another long hug. This time he made sure to get a good view of her fingers. It didn't seem as if there was an engagement ring on them, which was a very good sign. That either meant that she turned him down or Alec hadn't worked up enough courage to ask her yet.

"Got all dressed up for me I see," Booth mentioned to Brennan jokingly as he noticed her in a short, tight black dress that would drive any straight man crazy.

Brennan looked at him with her eyes full of confusion which always let Booth know she had no idea what he was talking about, or whatever it was he was talking about was wrong.

"Booth, "she replied to his statement, "how could I get dressed up for you when it is very obvious based on my reaction at seeing you at my door earlier that I had no idea you were coming?"

Booth grinned. Same ol' Bones. "Don't worry about it, I was just joking."

"Oh," Brennan nodded, obviously not understanding the joke part o it.

Booth sighed and could not help but smile at the woman standing before him, some things never change. "So, do you got a hot date tonight?"

"Actually," Brennan responded, "I was going to cook Alec dinner and we were going to spend the evening snuggled together watching some "classic movies"."

Booth felt like all the happiness that had been radiating from his body vanish at the mention of Alec. So much for the hopes that she had turned his proposal request down.

Just then, a knock came from the door. Booth looked over to Bones and saw a grin light up her face as she went to answer it.

He turned his head away when he saw her greet the man at the door with a kiss. This was not what he had in mind for tonight, but he will do what he has to do.

"Alec?" Booth forced a smile onto his face, "well speak of the devil!"

"Agent Booth?" Alec said, surprised to see the man standing before him, "what a surprise."

The two men greeted each other with a quick handshake. "How have you been Agent Schmitmeyer; long time no see."

Alec and Booth continued with their small talk for a few minutes until Booth looked down at his watch. "Well, I don't want to intrude on you two's evening so I will just be going."

"No," Brennan stated, "you just got home. I'm sure Alec wouldn't mind if you joined us tonight, would you?" she asked her boyfriend.

"I don't see why not," Alec responded, pulling out a chair for booth and grabbing them each a beer from the fridge.

Brennan brought out the dinner and the three of them ate and talked like old friends. Booth finally let the curiosity get the best of him, so he turned to Alec and asked him, "last time we talked you mentioned something about a "secret mission" that you were going to do. Ave you done it yet?"

Alec smiled, knowing perfectly well what Booth was talking about, but Brennan looked at Alec confused, "what secret mission, why didn't you tell me about this. And you've been in contact with Booth?"

Alec smiled at her, "oh, the mission is really nothing. Nothing you need to worry about; and Booth here is a friend of mine. I can always count on him to give me advice whenever needed." Turning to Booth, Alec answered, "to answer your question, no I have not accomplished that mission yet."

Booth nodded and tried to hide the relief that was rushing through him. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't too late.

"Speaking of missions," Booth changed the subject, "I talked to Hacker earlier today and he agreed to give me my FBI job back."

"That's great!" Brennan exclaimed, truly happy for him.

"Yeah," Booth agreed, "but the only problem is, that when I asked if you and I could still be partners, he told me that he would not kick Alec from the job. In the end he said we," he motioned to the three of them, "will have to work it out."

The table was silent for a few moments, until Brennan finally broke it, "I think Alec and I should remain partners. We have been getting into a steady rhythm, and I would not want to break that pattern again."

Immediately after she finished speaking, Alec chimed in, "I think Booth is right." He turned to Brennan, "I think you and Booth should be partners again."

Booth was shocked, to say the least. He was expecting opposite reactions- Brennan to back him up and Alec try and fight it. "What?" he asked.

Brennan must have had the same thoughts because she looked up at Alec, almost furious and demands, "what?"

**I am sorry if it is a little awkward there in the middle. I am tired and really didn't feel any good transitions coming. I also did not want to wait any longer to update. I hope you review, chances are if you do I will update sooner.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Brennan did not know what to say. She stood up for her partnership with Alec, her boyfriend, and then he goes and dismisses it. It honestly made no sense to her. She thought Alec would want to remain her partner; I guess that just shows how good she is at reading people.

Alec immediately noticed the mix of confusion and hurt in Brennan's eyes. He moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her saying, "baby, it's not what you think really. I would be more than happy to be your partner."

Brennan looked up at him, unsure of what to say or do. Finally she found her voice, "Then why did you tell Booth you think he should be my partner?" She added in a meek, incredibly un-Brennan like voice, "why are you giving up on us?"

"I'm not giving up on us," Alec whispered to her quietly as he kissed her gently on the forehead, "I never want to give up on us. I was just thinking that you and Booth were partners for 5 years before I came in. Perhaps things would be better for you guys to be partners again."

Brennan looked at him, uncertain. He quickly added, "besides, I think with our relationship getting to where it's at, it would be better for us if we are not partners anymore."

Brennan shook her head no, not understanding where Alec was going with this, "Alec, your reasoning has no rationale to it. It would seem that because of our relationship our partnership would become stronger."

"No," Alec disagreed, "because of our relationship I would let my love for you overshadow my job. In the end that could put me, or worse you into a lot of danger, and I will not let that happen if all possible."

As the interaction between the two lovebirds continued, Booth watched carefully everything that was unfolding before his eyes. Was it wrong to hope that Brennan would overreact to Alec's perfectly acceptable reasoning and break up with him?

He could hope all he wants, the probability of that happening was 0 to none, and he knew it. He watched Alec tenderly brush her cheek and kiss the top of her head just as he wanted to do so many times in the past. What got him the most was Brennan's smile to the touches Alec was giving her. It looked as if she was truly happy with him- damn, that really puts a damper in his plans.

It was what happened next that truly shocked Booth.

"I would never do anything that would put your life in danger," Alec told Brennan, and I would never give up on us."

Brennan nodded and smiled at him, "I am aware of it, and even though it is very alpha male of you to think you need to protect me, it sort of feels good to know that you will always be there for me."

Alec smiled and pulled her into an embrace. As he pulled back he sighed. Brennan noticed something was wrong and asked, "Alec, what is the matter?"

Alec shook his head, "nothing, I just need to do something, but I am scared to death to do it."

"Just do whatever it is," Brennan encouraged.

Alec gulped and nodded. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small ring box and gripped it tightly in his hands.

Brennan gasped as she saw what he took out of his pocket. She could not believe her eyes, and she felt her knees getting a little shaky.

Alec noticed her wobbling a bit, so he led her to a chair and sat her down in it. Then, he cleared his throat and took the plunge, "I know this is not the most romantic way to do this, but I cannot hold it in any longer." By this time, Brennan was perfectly aware of what he was doing and tears were flowing freely down her face. "Temperance," he said softly, "I love you so much. The first time I met you I thought you were incredibly stubborn, and strong headed, and independent; but as I got to know you I began to see how honest, and caring, and wonderful you really are." Alec sighed, "ok, that probably sounded really corny, so I am just going to get on with this." Alec bent down on one knee and opened the box to show a beautiful diamond inside of it, "Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?"

Booth let out an audible gasp, not that anyone else in the room could hear it, they were caught up in each other. In fact, they probably forgot he was even there right now.

Booth found himself crossing his fingers, hoping that things would turn out in his favor. He hoped Brennan would be Brennan and say no.

Brennan looked down at Alec and pulled him off his knee, "Alec," she said softly, "you are aware of my views on marriage, right?"

Alec nodded, and the look of hope that was in his eyes died instantly with those words.

Brennan continued, "Marriage is an archaic ritual, and for that matter, love is just a bunch of hormones in your body. But, I do know that you helped me realize that love is more than just a bunch of hormones, and I hope that you will be able to show me that my view on marriage is wrong as well."

The hope in Alec's eyes returned and he asked, "so what are you saying?"

Brennan stood up and pulled Alec up with her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and brought her face to his, "yes, I will marry you."

Booth's jaw dropped in shock. That was definitely not the answer he was expecting. He watched sadly as the happy couple began to kiss. They were now engaged. Temperance Brennan, his Bones, was engaged to another man. And the thing that hurt the most, the thing he was too blind to see before tonight is that it is very obvious that she loves him. She loves Alec, not him. She is going to marry Alec, not him. But he will be her partner, not Alec. But it would not be the same; from now on they'd be speaking truthfully when they said that they were just partners.

Noticing that the happy couple were too absorbed in each other to pay any attention to him, Booth quietly muttered, "Congratulations," and walked out the door and headed to the nearest bar to drown all his sorrows away.

**Please do not give up on me yet. The story is not over! For those of you who think that this is happening way too fast, just remember that Brennan and Alec have known each other for over 6 months (I forget the exact amount of time, and am too lazy to go check.) Yes it is soon, but many people get engaged early. I know it is ooc for Brennan, but it is my story! And I do believe that the right person (Booth in the real world) can change her. Anyways, enough of my ranting. Please review, I think there are only six more chapters left (but A LOT WILL HAPPEN!) If I get enough reviews I promise to update tomorrow (I'm eager to finish this story as well!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

_Six months later_

Brennan and Alec decided that they wanted a quick engagement. Neither of them wanted to wait; they loved each other, and were going to get married, why wait? Therefore, they both dove headfirst into wedding preparations. The rest of the Jeffersonian team was shocked to hear the news of the engagement, and Angela even tried to convince Brennan one last time that Booth was the only man for her, to no avail. Finally, after a little arguing, Angela accepted that the wedding was going to happen, and that she might as well make the best of it. She agreed to be the maid of honor, and Alec asked Booth to be the best man.

Booth was shocked by this. He knew Alec had brothers; hell, Brennan had a brother! He would have thought they would take preference over him as best man. Alec explained to him that he was Tempe's best friend, and it was because of him that they were together. As much as Booth wanted to turn down the offer, he accepted; If only to make Bones happy.

Now there was exactly one week until the wedding, and the whole team was busy with the preparations. Angela and Cam were helping Brennan get the last minute details perfected, and Hodgins was helping Booth prepare for his duties as best man. 

Despite the fact that everybody was lost in wedding land, they still had time to do their jobs every day. It was when Brennan walked into Angela's office looking dazed that Angela knew something was wrong.

"Sweetie," Angela asked, a bit worried for her friend, "what is the matter?"

Brennan did not say anything, she just went to a chair and plopped into it, shoving her face into her hands.

Now Angela was really worried, "Bren, what is the matter," she asked, and then added, "and don't even try to tell me something is not the matter because it is the week before your wedding and you should be happy. You sure don't look very happy right now!"

Brennan looked up at her best friend and sighed. She answered, "Nothing is wrong Ange, really."

Angela shook her head in disbelief, "didn't I tell you not to even try saying nothing is wrong. I know you better than that. Come on honey, tell me what is wrong."

Brennan sighed in defeat, "nothing is wrong; not really."

"Then what is it?" Angela prodded.

Brennan shook her head in disbelief, "I just can't believe I let a man change everything that I believed in. I didn't believe in love, Alec changed that, I didn't believe in marriage, Alec changed that, I-"

Angela interrupted Brennan and asked, "are you having second thoughts about the wedding?"

Brennan shook her head no, "that's not what I was saying." Angela gave her friend a look as if to tell her to continue. Brennan continued with what she was saying before Angela's interruption, "I didn't want kids but now…"

Angela's eyes grew wide. "Bren," she asked in disbelief, "are you pregnant?"

Brennan nodded, "I just came back from the doctors, I just found out."

Angela was dumbfounded. She really did not know what to say. "So I guess any hope of you and Booth getting together is over."

Brennan glared at Angela, "I could have told you that, even if I was not pregnant. Why can't you just accept the fact that Booth and I are not going to be together!"

"I'm sorry," Angela exclaimed, "I won't mention it again." Angela looked at her friend and broke out into a huge grin, "you are pregnant!"

Brennan smiled, "yes, I already know that."

Angela pulled her in for a huge hug, "I am so happy for you. You and Alec both. Does he know yet?"

Brennan shook her head, "not yet, I am going to go tell him now."

Brennan collected her purse and began to walk out the door when Angela stopped her, "Bren," she called, "just so you know, you are going to be a great mother."

Brennan gave Angela a thankful smile at her vote of confidence, "thank you Ange."

"Anytime Bren," Angela said as Brennan left, and even though she was truly happy for Bren and Alec, she could not help but feel a little sad that her dreams of Bren and Booth together were no more.

**I promised to update today (well technically yesterday, but this still counts) if I got enough reviews. I am sorry this is so short, but I had a busy day. I will post part 2 (Brennan telling Alec) when possible if I get enough reviews. (Tomorrow is really busy, but for enough reviews you can convince me to do anything.) I will repeat what I have been saying from the beginning, this is not the end… don't give up on me yet! We are getting there!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Later that night, Brennan sat on her couch, nervously awaiting Alec to come home so she could tell him her news. She had told all of her friends at the Jeffersonian, and they were very happy for her. Some of them were shocked; she can't say she really blames them, she was shocked herself. She always said she never wanted any kids, but that was in the past now; what is done is done, and there was no changing the fact that she was pregnant anymore. Even if she could, she wouldn't. She doesn't know how to explain it, but she already feels love for the child that is growing inside of her. Irrational? Maybe. But she does know for a fact that the second she found out about the baby, she fell in love with her child.

Now she just had to figure out how to tell Alec about the baby. She figured he would be happy- ecstatic about the news, but she is not sure. What if he did not want anything to do with the baby? What if he accuses her of moving too fast? What if he leaves her? All the negative scenarios ran through her mind to the point where she was seriously beginning to believe that they would happen.

After a few minutes of freaking out, Brennan forced herself to calm down and think about the situation rationally. Alec loved her; he would not leave her because she was pregnant. In fact, chances were he'd be very excited about the news. In spite of her rational thinking, she still felt her fears getting the better of her thoughts.

However, she did not have much time to think about her fears, because soon she heard keys in the door, and the door opening. She watched nervously as Alec walked into the room, set his keys on the counter, and immediately came over to her to give her a kiss.

"Hey," he said, feeling the tension in the air, "how was your day? Are you okay?"

Brennan nodded halfheartedly, "I'm fine," she replied. She took a deep breath in and continued, "I do have something I need to tell you though."

Alec looked up at his fiancé worriedly. He knew that whenever she told him that she had something to say it was important, usually she just goes right out and says it. This must be big! "What is it Tempe?" he asked her.

Brennan took a deep breath and responded, "I know we never really talked about it before; I would like to know your stance about children."

Alec contemplated her question for a moment, "what do you mean, what do I think about children in general, or what do I think of us having children?"

"Us having children," she clarified.

He looked up at her nervously, "I would love to have children someday, maybe in a few years. I know your view on having kids and I intend to respect that. If you don't want kids we won't have them. We are a team and I don't want you to feel like you need to have kids just because I would like to have them someday."

Brennan sighed and nervously asked him, "what if we didn't have a few years to wait? What if someday is closer than you think?"

Alec looked at her confused for a second, and then her words sunk in and his face broke out into a wide grin. He pulled her into his arms and swirled her around happily. "Are you trying to tell me something?" he asked, pure happiness radiating from his voice.

Brennan chuckled and nodded, "I think you know exactly what I am trying to tell you."

"You're pregnant?" he asked, praying that he hadn't misinterpreted her words.

Brennan nodded and Alec jumped up and whooped in delight. "We are going to have a baby!" he screamed.

Brennan smiled to herself and thought to herself how it was ridiculous that she thought he would act any differently.

**I know this is short, but it is a continuation of the last chapter. The next chapter is BIG! It is also going to be hard to write for me. I have mixed feelings about where I am taking this story, but I have had it planned out since chapter 1 ad I am not about to change it. So you all will have to review if you want the next chapter soon. Enough and I will update tomorrow. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Driving down the street, Booth awkwardly looked over at the place where Bones usually sat, instead of his partner sat Alec. Today he and Bones were supposed to go interrogate the key suspect in their latest case, but Brennan got caught up with last minute wedding details,- with the wedding being only three days away. Since Bones was unable to come, Alec volunteered his services for the day, seeing as he just got off of field work.

"So," Booth said to Alec, trying to relieve some of the tension that was obviously in the air, "how are the wedding plans coming?"

"They're coming along good," Alec answered. Nobody said anything else, and the car went back to the awkward silence.

A few minutes later Alec decided to try and cut that tension, "Booth?"

"Hmm," Booth answered, not really wanting to talk about what was inevitably coming.

"It's about Tempe." Alec said, "I know you love her, it is obvious, I-"

"Listen," Booth cut in, "yes, I do love Bones, and I think I always will. But she loves you now, that is obvious. You make her happy, and that is all I can ask for."

"She loves you too you know," Alec said quietly.

"What?" Booth asked, a little confused where Alec was taking this.

"She loves you too," he repeated. "She always talks about you, you are her best friend- hell, you were the person she judged all the other men in her life by."

Booth gave a half hearted smile and joked, "you must be a really amazing guy if you qualify higher than me."

Alec laughed, "I know she loves me, but she also loves you. I just wanted you to know that. She always will love you."

"Yeah," Booth replied, "but I will always be second best."

Alec just shrugged, not wanting to rub it in his friends face that he won the girl.

"I will always love her too," Booth admitted, causing Alec to look back over at him. "She is my best friend, and she is the standard I hold other woman to. It has been hard to find someone, but I am going to try to find someone."

"Food for you," Alec said, "Tempe will be happy for you also."

"Yeah," Booth said half heartedly. He was serious about trying to find another woman, but in his heart he knows nobody will even come close to comparing to Temperance Brennan.

A while later they were approaching the house where the suspect lived. Booth got out of the car and told Alec, "stay behind me, and let me do most of the talking."

"Booth," Alec exclaimed, "I am an FBI agent also, not Tempe. I can hold my own during an interrogation."

Booth smiled sheepishly, "sorry."

Despite the conversation they just had, Alec let Booth take the lead as they entered the house. Booth knocked on the door and a middle age man answered the door. "What do you want," the man bellowed, "I don't want whatever you are selling."

"Mr. Michaels," Booth said pulling out his badge, "I am special agent Seeley Booth with the FBI, and with me is agent Schmitmeyer. We have a few questions for you in regards to the murder of Jack Young."

The man looked at them then slammed the door on their faces yelling, "I don't want to talk to no cops, an seeing this is my private property, you can't make me."

"Sir, open this door now or we'll break it down," Alec called through the door.

The door did not open, so Booth motioned for Alec to take a step back and he kicked down the door. Both Booth and Alec pulled their guns out and entered the house cautiously, looking for the man who was trying to avoid them.

Rounding the corner into the kitchen, they saw the suspect rummaging through the drawers as if to look for something.

"Mr. Michaels," Booth said, pointing his gun at the suspect, "turn around slowly and put your hands on your head."

Michaels turned abruptly yelling, "I told you to stay out of my goddamn house!" As he turned Booth noticed the gun in his hand and immediately shot him in the shoulder to make him drop his weapon. However, the sound of Booth's gun was not the only shot that echoed the room.

After seeing that the suspect was down, Booth turned to make sure Alec was alright. Booth turned and found Alec lying on the floor with blood pooling out of his chest.

"No!" Booth exclaimed as he rushed to apply pressure on the bullet wound in Alec's chest.

Booth grabbed his phone and dialed 911, telling an emergency crew to come immediately. He got off the phone and turned to Alec "Hey buddy, you are going to be ok. You've got to be ok."

Alec opened his eyes and looked at Booth kneeling over him. "Booth," he croaked out weakly.

"Hey, shh. Don't say anything," Booth told him, "save your energy. You are going to be ok. You have to be. Remember Tempe. She is going to be so worried about you. You are going to be fine." Booth realized he was just rambling, but he did not care. He had to do whatever it took to keep Alec alive.

Alec shook his head slightly, "Booth, take care of Tempe for me. I know you love her, you said so yourself. Just be there for her, and love her like I would."

"No," Booth protested, "I'm not going to have to do that. You are going to get through this and be there for her yourself. You are going to be ok."

"No Booth," Alec protested. He weakly reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded envelope, "promise me you will give this to Tempe before she gets married."

"Give it to her yourself," Booth practically yelled, "you guys are going to be married in three days!"

"No," Alec said, tears coming out of his eyes, "tell her I love her, and I'm sorry."

"NO!" Booth roared, "Alec Schmitmeyer, don't you dare die on me."

"I know it might take her a while but she will fall in love again. Actually, she is already in love with you. Just give her the push she will need. Let her grieve, but not for too long."

"Alec-" Booth tried to protest weakly.

"Take care of her, take care of my baby," Alec said, his voice growing weaker with every word, "tell her I'm sorry. Tell her I love her."

With that, Alec closed his eyes and fell into an endless sleep.

Booth, tears flowing freely down his face, placed his fingers on his wrist, desperately checking for a pulse. Feeling none he knew it was over.

This was all his fault. He wished that he would be the one to love Bones, not Alec, and now his wish had come true. This is not what he wanted!

The emergency team came and put Alec's body on the gurney and placed a sheet over his head. The cops asked Booth the necessary questions, and took Michaels into custody. Now Booth just had to go and tell the love of his life that the love of her life was dead. He left knowing he was going to break her heart- and that broke his.

**I know some of you (maybe all of you) will hate me for this. It was very hard to do this, but like I said, I had this planned from the beginning. I have probably one more chapter and an epilogue left. Leave a review if you want this maybe to be over by tomorrow (or at least the next chapter). Please don't hate me too much… I hate myself for this already.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Booth entered the lab, where Brennan and Angela sat in Brennan's office diligently going over the last minute wedding plans. Booth looked in the door and sighed deeply. She looked so happy, planning her wedding- a wedding that would never happen. He hated having to be the one to give her this horrible news; to put her through the pain that was guaranteed to hit her.

Booth stepped into the room and cleared his throat. Both Brennan and Angela turned towards him laughing and joking about something insignificant. Angela was the first to notice the solemn look on Booth's face. The smile immediately dropped from her face and she looked at Booth, silently asking what is the problem?

Brennan didn't notice the look on his face, probably due to all the excitement about planning the wedding. "Booth, you guys are finished interrogating the suspect already?" Brennan asked, "how did it go?"

Booth sighed, he really did not want to do this; he really should not have to do this. "Listen Bones," he said in a voice as strong as he could muster, "I need to talk to you," he turned towards Angela, "alone," he added.

Angela nodded, knowing now for a fact that something was seriously off. "Booth, what is going on," she asked as she headed out the door.

"I'll explain it to everyone in a few minutes, I just have to talk to Brennan for a minute."

Angela nodded slowly and exited the room, shutting the door behind her. Booth turned towards Brennan who was now sitting at her desk with a worried expression on her face. She realized that it had to be serious if he makes Angela get out of the room, and he called her Brennan. "What's wrong Booth?" she asked, "where is Alec?"

Booth cleared his throat and began the story, "Alec and I went to the suspects house for the interrogation. He refused to let us in, so we were forced to break down the door." He continued the story, with tears beginning to fall down his face. "he had a gun, and Alec was hit."

Brennan gasped and shook her head in disbelief, "where is he?," she said slowly, trying to come to grip with the information Booth just told her, "is he ok?"

Booth shook his head, "I'm sorry, he didn't make it."

Tears began flowing down Brennan's face and she let out a scream of anguish. "No, no you are lying. Where is he?" she demanded, "where is my fiancé?"

Booth walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her trembling body and whispered soothing words in her ear, "It's ok baby, it's ok to cry. It's going to be ok."

Brennan desperately tried to pull away from his body, hitting his chest and squirming from his arms, "no, it's not ok. It's not going to be ok. It's not- not- it's not-"

When he heard her begin to ramble incoherently he wrapped his arms tighter around her. She may not want this right now, but she needed to know she has people here for her now more than ever.

After a few minutes of holding her and comforting her, Booth gently sat her down on her couch and told her, "just rest here for a minute, I am going to tell Cam that I am taking you home for the remainder of the day."

She nodded and held onto a pillow as if holding on for dear life. She was sobbing, and Booth hated to leave her alone for even a little bit, but he knew it had to be done.

Booth left Brennan's office and walked out onto the forensic platform. Angela must have notified the entire team that something was seriously wrong, because they were all waiting for him on the platform. All their eyes focused on his as he walked over to them, and it was Angela who spoke first.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Alec was shot and killed earlier this afternoon while we were trying to interrogate a suspect."

He heard everyone gasp, and saw the looks of disbelief on all of their faces. He really was not in the mood to talk about this with them right now- he had to deal with Brennan. He turned to Cam, "I Am going to take Brennan home for the day. She is not doing to good right now."

Cam nodded in understanding, "tell her to take all the time she needs."

Booth nodded his thanks and then began walking back to Brennan's office. He was stopped by Angela's voice, "what the hell happened?" she demanded.

"Call Hacker," Booth said, "he will fill you in, right now I just have to get Bones home."

###

Brennan lay in her bed still sobbing. Booth was lying next to her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. After a while, Brennan rolled over and looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, and it was painfully obvious that she had been crying for quite a while. "Booth," she croaked out in a weak voice, "what happened?"

Booth tried his best to explain, "we entered the house and saw the suspect rummaging through his kitchen drawers. Both Alec and I pulled our guns and I told him to turn around slowly with his hands on his head. He turned around quickly and I noticed he had a gun in his hand. I immediately shot him , but it was too late."

"What happened to the guy who-"she couldn't bear to say the words.

Booth knew exactly what she was asking, "I shot him in the shoulder," he answered, "he is going to prison on at least one account of first degree murder."

"It's not fair," Brennan said quietly, "this man is going to live, and a good man died. Alec is never going to get married, he's never going to see our child."

Booth's eyes widened, "you're pregnant?" he asked quietly.

Brennan nodded, "I just found out four days ago. Alec was so happy but now-" she broke out into tears before she could continue.

That explained so much. Alec told him to take care of her and his baby. Booth thought by baby he had meant Brennan, but no, he was literally talking about his baby.

Booth wrapped her in his arms, "he told me to tell you he loves you, and that he is sorry." Brennan only cried harder at these words. "It's ok Bones," he soothed, "I'm here for you. I will always be here. All you have to do is accept it."

As Booth comforted her he knew deep in his heart that the coming days were not going to be easy. One thing is for certain, he would be there for Bones throughout this whole thing. Alec was probably right, it would take a while, but eventually she would begin to move on. And until then, all he could do was be there for her, comfort her, and be a shoulder for her to cry on.

**I'm glad nobody was too mad after the last chapter. I am going to be busy the next few days. I have my freshman orientation at Ohio State, and therefore I probably won't be able to update for a while. But if I get enough reviews, perhaps miracles can happen!**


	24. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

_four years later_

"Where are my two favorite girls in the whole wide world?" Booth yelled as he opened up the door to Brennan's apartment.

Just as he expected, he caught sight of a little girl running full force at him yelling, "Boof!"

Booth picked up the girl and swung her around in the air, much to her delight. "How are you doing today princess?" Booth asked the three year old.

"Good," she responded, "guess what Boof."

"What?" Booth played along.

"Me and mommy and Aunt Angela and Aunt Cam and Aunt Amy went to pick up our wedding dresses today. We are getting married tomorrow."

"All of you are getting married tomorrow?" Booth asked feigning shock.

The little girl shook her head vigorously, "mmm hmmm," she answered.

Just then Booth heard the sound of Brennan coming from the kitchen, "Alexis, what did I tell you about leaving the table before you were finished eating?" she asked from the other room.

"But mommy," the little girl whined, "Boof is here."

Brennan emerged from the kitchen and gave her daughter a scolding look, "go finish your spaghetti. Booth will stay for a little bit."

"OK," Alexis said as she wiggled out of Booth's arms, satisfied to go back to her meal as long as Booth would be there.

As Alexis skipped into the kitchen, Booth turned towards Brennan and stated, "sis you know that Lexie and you and Aunt Angela and Aunt Cam and Aunt Amy are all getting married tomorrow?" Booth asked her, mimicking the voice of a little girl.

Brennan laughed and embraced Booth, and giving him a kiss on the lips said, "I thought it was going to be just us, but if they would like to get married tomorrow also, I guess they can. Even though I'd prefer Lexie to wait a few more years." Brennan said with sarcasm. It was amazing how much she had learned in the last few years as far as social skills and sarcasm. I guess having a kid does things to you.

Booth kissed her passionately and said, "nope, tomorrow is just ours."

The past four years have been a challenge for everyone. It took Brennan a while before she even considered being happy again after Alec's death. She had a long and difficult pregnancy, but Booth was there to help her every step of the way. Soon after Alexis was born, Booth and Brennan finally began to date; though warily at first. Last year he got up the nerve to ask her to marry him, and to his surprise she accepted. They spent the past year planning their wedding that was scheduled for tomorrow.

"Boof!" A tantalizing scream came from the kitchen, "get in here now!"

"Alexis," Brennan scolded as she walked into the kitchen with Booth close at her heals, "I've warned you about yelling in the house."

"I'm sorry mommy," Alexis said in a sweet voice.

Brennan sighed and decided to let it go for today. She sat down next to her daughter and Booth sat down across from her, and they each began to eat their spaghetti in a comfortable silence.

It was Alexis who broke the silence by asking Booth, "since you and mommy are getting married tomorrow, does that mean you are my daddy?"

Booth looked over to Brennan who had a tear rolling down her cheek. They had previously discussed this, and they both decided that since Alexis never will know Alec, that Booth should take the active role as her father. And with him and her mom getting married, it only made sense.

Booth went over to Alexis and picked her up. He kissed her on the top of her head and led her into the living room to a picture of Alec that Brennan keeps on display. "You see this man," Booth asked the little girl. She nodded. "This man is your real daddy."

Alexis looked at the picture closely, then looked up at Booth, "where is he? Doesn't he love me?"

Booth hugged her closer to his chest, "your daddy loved you very much. But before you were born your real daddy got hurt and went to heaven."

Alexis was a smart little girl. Even though her mom did not believe in heaven or God, Brennan let Booth teach her about his beliefs. Even at three, she was smart enough to know that heaven was a place where you can never come back. "So I'm not going to ever meet him," she asked with a quivering voice.

"Not for a very long time," Booth responded. He saw that she was upset, probably at the fact that she did not have a father. Booth made her eyes lock with his. "But I love you as much as a daddy loves his baby. I would be more than happy to be your daddy too."

Alexis sniffed, "you mean I can have two daddy's?"

Booth nodded, "yes. You can have two daddy's." Brennan looked up at him and mouthed a thank you to him through her tears.

###

A few hours later, after putting Lexie down for her nap, Booth approached Brennan. "Listen," he said gently to her, "I don't want to stir up old feelings, but I made a promise to Alec, and I attend to carry it out."

Brennan looked up intently at him at the sound of Alec's name. Booth continued, "just before he died he told me to take care of you and to give this to you the day before you would get married." He handed her a folded up envelope. "I'll stay here with Lexie, you deserve to do this alone."

It was no surprise when she found herself in the cemetery. She approached the headstone that read Alec's name and stopped by it.

"I still don't believe in this stuff," she said awkwardly to the rock, "but I am here anyways because I know you did. I wanted to tell you that Booth and I are getting married tomorrow. I hope you would approve of this decision. Lexie is growing up really fast. She reminds me more of you every day. Booth is great with her; she loves him, and he loves her." She trailed off, not really knowing what else to say.

Remembering the note, Brennan pulled it out of her pocket and began to read. She took in a gasp of air when she saw the familiar handwriting of her former fiancé.

_Dear Tempe,_

_I write this letter as you lay in our bed sleeping. It is a week before our wedding and you just told me the best news I have ever received- I'm going to be a father. As morbid as this sounds, I got to thinking about what would happen if I did not make it to our child's birth, it's first birthday, eighteenth birthday, wedding, etc. As much as I hope that will not happen, death is inevitable, and I want to be safe. So I write this to you tonight. First of all, tell my son or daughter that I love them. Make sure they know that, and never let them doubt it for a second. Second of all, whoever got this note to you had specific directions. They were to give it to you the day before you got married to someone else. I think we both know who that someone is. Booth is a great guy, and I am happy for both of you. He will be more than great with our child, and I know he will treat it like his own. Hopefully this will never come to you. I pray that you and me will grow old together, and that we both will get to see our great-grandchildren. But I am writing this just in case. Always remember, I love you._

_Love always,_

_Alec_

By the time she finished this letter, her face was drenched with tears. This was the closure she needed. It took her a long time to get over his death, and now she was ready to really move on. And knowing that he gives her his blessings made it all the easier. It also helped that he approves of Booth.

"Thank you," she whispered to Alec's grave, and as she walked away she could have sworn she saw Alec standing there, smiling at her. She did a double take and turned to look again, but nobody was there.

She once thought that what she had with Alec was a once in a lifetime sort of thing, but now she knows that is not the case. She knows for a fact from personal experiences that true love can be found at least twice in a lifetime. No event ever happens just once; she faintly remembers saying that a long time ago. She fell in love again, something she thought would never happen. That just goes to prove that you can never say that something will happen just once in a lifetime.

**The end**

**I told you B&B would end up together. I am thinking of maybe writing a sequel- probably focusing on the family life of Booth and Brennan and Lexie. Let me know your opinions on that. I do have another story planned out that I will hopefully start tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this story and that there wasn't too much angst. Remember to review both this chapter and the story as a whole. Thanks to everyone who read this, and a special thanks to all the reviewers… you are what keeps me writing. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
